The Parent Trap
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: Based on the 1998 film. Alvin and Brittany got divorces years ago, after having twin girls. Will those twins put their parents back together again? Or will a new evil lady come and enter in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap

Prologue

"Love"

Alvin Seville is a musician. He was in a band called The Chipmunks with his two brothers Simon Seville and Theodore Seville. He and his brothers were on a boat called the Queen Elizabeth 2 aka "QE2" for short. He was on the deck with looking at the sea. He decided that he wants to have his own vineyard when he thinking.

He thought about retiring out from music. He wanted to settle down and have a family with the only girl he loves. Alvin was probably known as a bachelor and also the '_ladies man'_ out of his brothers. Now he's probably thinking about to stop doing that too.

Brittany Miller was also on the QE2. She and her sisters, and Miss Miller weren't on the boat with her though. She was bored out of her mind. She and her family were moving to London. She was having a tan under the sun, until someone blocked her shade.

Unfortunately, no words can come out of her mouth since her words became stuck in her throat and her voice was nowhere to be found. She took off her Baby Phat sunglasses and seen a handsome, young, chipmunk. He was also her best friend; they haven't seen each other in person over two years!

For someone who hasn't been seen for two years, you know that they will change physically. She was trying not to stare at his body. While he was trying not to stare at hers.

"Nice abs, Alvin. Great to see you again." She said while trying not to look down.

"Yeah, great to see you again too. By the way, nice tan." He joked and they both shared a laugh.

"So, uh, Brittany, join me for dinner?" Alvin asked after their little moment of fun. Brittany thought about his offer for a while.

"Sure," She answered with a sweet smile.

**28 Days Later….**

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

The priest looked at the young couple then gave the groom permission to kiss his bride. Alvin leaned in looking straight into Brittany's eyes getting lost in those deep ice blue orbs. She unwaveringly looked back at him with as much intensity in her gaze as his as he got closer and closer to her lips.

Their lips were now only millimeters apart and both could feel their breaths mixing together then suddenly they entered a world of bliss as their lips met in a fiery kiss that sealed their love for one another.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

The golden double doors leading to the dining room were opened and the other guests on the cruise started showering the newlyweds with rice grains. Alvin and Brittany walked through and bowed their heads and smiled and waved as the others congratulated the newlyweds.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

There was a fireworks display and the couple watched it from the port side of the ship. They spent half the time making out and the other half watching the grandeur of the display. Alvin watched Brittany snuggle into his arms and this prompted him to hold on to her tighter as he whispered words of love into her ear and she smiled, leaned up and kissed him again.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

The couple went back to their reserved seats right after the fireworks and were still cuddling when a waiter approached them and offered them a wine bottle with the words _"where dreams have no end." _

Dinner was scrumptious and the couple spent their time feeding each other and it was a very sweet sight. They were the epitome of the perfect couple in love and it seemed like a strange sight because years ago back when they were just little kids, neither of them could dream of such a moment, well, maybe an exception for Brittany since she did have a secret huge crush on Alvin and never wanted to admit it.

After dinner the two were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other close and slowly swaying to the beat while others were twirling and swaying their hips since the music was boogie. The couple was lost in their own world and with the exception of a twirl or two, they were content being in each others arms and Brittany's head on Alvin's shoulder.

They went back to their seats right after dancing and a photographer came up to them holding a vintage camera. She asked if they wanted a picture and both nodded their heads eagerly. The photographer asked them to pose and the couple faced each other and started leaning in as if they were going to kiss. The photo was shot as the fireworks outside sparkled in their bright colors.

It was the year 2009 aboard the RMS Queen Elizabeth II when the nuptial of Alvin and Brittany Seville happened. The memory of it was printed on the cruise album; that photograph with Alvin and Brittany looking at each other with smiles on their lips and love shining through their eyes.


	2. Camp Walden for Girls

The Parent Trap

Ch. 2

"Camp Walden for Girls"

The buses heading for Camp Walden was filled with girls, newbie's and the old ones alike. When the buses parked all of them spilled out chattering with their new friends and going to and fro trying to look for their duffel bags or their bunkers.

The camp counselor Marvas Kulp Sr. welcomed the new members and with a bull horn which she handed over to her daughter who was calling out the names of the newbie's and giving telling them which bunker they belonged to. The scene of chaos pans out and there was a little boy surrounded by girls who were giggling. He frantically explained to a supervisor that he thought it was a boys' camp which made the girls around him giggle harder.

She walked towards a small heap of duffels and threw the orange duffel on top of it. Just then, a girl jumped up with a smile as she saw her duffel. The girl had soft auburn hair and midnight beautiful blue eyes behind her orange sunglasses.

"Ok! I found my duffel!" she exclaimed excitedly and put one hand out to grab her duffel when about ten more landed above it rendering it impossible to get out.

"Now the question is… how do I get it out?" she asked herself walking around the heap trying to look for a strap that would enable her to grab her duffel putting her shades on the top of her head. She saw it and heaved and pulled but it just wouldn't budge.

"Ok, I can do it," she cheered herself and pulled continuously, the duffel won't budge.

"Ok, no I can't," she said in a cheery voice that veiled the sarcasm.

"You must be new," said a knowing voice on her right and Nicole glanced at the speaker.

"How can you tell?" she asked still trying to pull her duffel.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in the heap," the girl said. She had curly black long hair to her shoulders and brown Gucci sunglasses.

"I would say you need some help," the girl continued.

"Thanks, it's the big yellow one." Nicole said and the two pulled and pulled.

"Cool hat," she said to Nicole.

"Thanks, it's a going away gift from my dad," she acknowledged. A tall girl with wearing a colorful dyed shirt went over to the other side of the heap and easily pulled out her black duffel. The two looked at her in awe.

"Now that's my kind of woman." Nicole remarked but her new friend was way of her.

"Yo tie-dye girl!" she called out and the girl looked around and noticed the two; she went over to them and Nicole pointed out her duffel.

"Could you give me a hand? My duffel's the yellow one buried _way _in there," she said and watched as tie-dye girl easily pulled it out of the heap.

"Wow! You're from California?" tie-dye girl asked with awe evident in her eyes.

"You are? Do you live in Hollywood?" the girl with Apple Bottoms t-shirt asked too.

"Do you live next door to a movie star?" tie-dye girl continued while Nicole giggled her amusement.

"What are you two-Lucy and Ethel? I live in Napa, that's Northern California and I live next door to a vineyard," she explained.

"A what-yard?" Shakira (the tie-dye girl) asked confusion on her face.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Dad, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?" she answered them.

"Arapahoe." Shakira and Chanel (the girl with a red Apple Bottoms shirt) said.

"Nicole Seville?!" announced Marvas Kulp Jr. into the bullhorn. Nicole stood on a few duffels and waved her hand, "Right here!" she called out getting the counselor's attention.

"Arapahoe!" she called out and and started towards their bunkers.

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Nah…" answered the two in unison.

"No? Gee, what a shame. So, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?" she continued to ask when a limousine came up behind them and impatiently honked. The three girls whirled and looked at it amazed.

"Wow, _who _is in there?" Nicole wondered as she continued to walk away.

The limousine stopped and the back door of the limousine opened and out when an adult chipette in an blue shirt with dark blue jeans surveying her surroundings with a bit of disdain. She held out her hand for the other occupant of the limousine. A young chipette with long auburn hair and midnight blue eyes stepped out and adjusted her tweed suit taking in the new environment with interest.

"Well, here we are! Camp Walden for girls; we traveled all the way from London for this," she said trying to hide the disdain in her voice as she followed her niece to a cemented area.

"Well it's rather picturesque, don't you think?" she asked her in a British accent.

"Not exactly the word I would use. Right, let's review your mother's list, shall we?" Jeanette said as he took out a notebook and pen from his inside pocket and looked at the list carefully while his niece watched him amused.

"Vitamins?" she asked.

"Check," she answered.

"Minerals?"

"Check,"

"Daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check,"

Jeanette glanced at her niece with a raised eyebrow and she giggled.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables," she explained with a smile, "Go on," she prompted her.

"Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellant, stationary, stamps, photograph of your mother, grandfather and of course your loving aunt, me!" she enumerated as the driver lined up four pieces of identical luggage beside the two.

"Got it all I think," she nodded and Jeanette looked a bit flustered.

"Oh! And here's a little something from your Aunt Eleanor: a spanking new deck of cards! Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can _flip your tush _in poker," she said mischievously looking around as if trying to see if anyone dared.

"Well I doubt it, but thanks. Thanks for bringing me here Aunt Jeanette," she said smiling. Her aunt's face suddenly became scrunched as she tried to fight back tears and she hugged her niece tightly. She let her go but held on to her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away," she assured her.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she assured him with yet another one of her smiles, "Really! See you in eight weeks Aunt Jeanie," she assured in a fonder tone.

"Missing you already, my little angel," she told her and stuck out her hand. She gladly took it and shook it vigorously and the two started their secret handshake with butt bumps and shimmying. When it was over, the two really shook hands and Jeanette kissed her niece's forehead.

"Have fun Natalie," she whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"I will," she answered with a little giggle and watched him go towards the limo's door.

"Toodles!" her aunt called out raising a hand and wiggling his fingers.

"Toodles!" Natalie answered him doing the same wave and watched him climb the vehicle which pulled away after honking.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the evening after arriving at camp and the girls were lined up at the mess hall for dinner. The hall was decorated with pictures of past campers, the photographs as old as the 1940's. Trophies on shelves also lined the wall along with the camp flag.

The girls had already changed from their casual clothes to their Camp Walden shirts and shorts. The mess hall was filled with gay chatter, laughing and a bit of shouting. The boy who mistook the camp for a boys' camp was on the phone yelling frantically for his father or mother to pick it up while the other girls giggled behind their hands.

Two girls ran in and were stopped by Marvas who told them that no running was allowed. In the line, Nicole was on one end of the buffet table with Shakira and Chanel while Natalie was on the other end with Makayla and Carson, her new friends. The two were nearing each other until the only thing that separated them was the bowl of strawberries at the very middle of the buffet table. Natalie and Nicole both grabbed a piece of bread and were only a foot apart when Marvas decided to fill in the empty gap with a bowl.

"Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries. Care for some?" she asked with a scoop of strawberries ready to fill Nicole's bowl.

"No thanks, I'm allergic," she answered politely then took her tray and walked off to find a table. Marvas turned to her right and indicated the same scoop to Paige.

"How about you dear, strawberries?" she asked kindly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wish I could but I'm allergic," she too answered politely and Marvas just nodded her head.

"Yes dear, allergic, you told me that already." Marvas said and when she turned to look at Natalie, she looked confused and looked at the spot where Nicole was before.

"How'd you get over there? Oh, well, first day of camp... You'll have to excuse the ol' girl. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the..." she turned back and Natalie was nowhere to be found.

"Now where did she go?" was all the counsellor could mutter.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was officially the first day of camp and Nicole Seville's first activity of the day was to go fencing. She excitedly put on her nylon jacket which was green in front, grabbed her foil and wire-mesh mask and went off to the area for fencing. Her first opponent was the lost boy whom she instantly defeated. The boy stood up and complemented her skill before walking off.

"The winner and still undefeated champ from Napa, California, Ms. Nicole Seville!" Marvas Jr. announced holding up Chloe's arm as the crowd of girls cheered.

"Do we have any challengers?" she asked and just then, Natalie and her friends walked by after their tennis matches, "Oh c'mon, ladies, let's not be damsels in distress here!" Marvas cajoled and wrote something on her clipboard.

"I'll take a whack at it," Natalie announced smugly and Marvas smiled.

"Ok, we got ourselves a challenger" she said and looked at her watch as both girls got ready. Nicole was giving high-fives to the other girls while Natalie was putting on her nylon jacket which was white in front.

The two finally faced each other but their faces were hidden beneath wire-mesh masks. They walked towards each other and crossed their foils and going around until the other reached the spot where her opponent stood before.

"Ready?" Marvas asked Nicole, who swished her foil once before replying, "Ready," and Natalie swished hers twice before also replying, "All set."

"En garde," said Marvas and the two raised their foils.

"Fence!"

The fencing began and it was a heated battle between the two girls. Natalie moved forward prompting Nicole to move farther and farther back until the two weren't on the fencing area anymore. Nicole turned back and sprinted towards a tree while Natalie was hot behind her; but instead of going further, she kicked the trunk which enabled her to face her opponent and Nicole tried to defeat Natalie by swishing her foil towards her torso but her opponent dodged it quickly, and so was the blow aimed for her head by ducking.

Natalie jumped and continued attacking Nicole while the latter kept backing away. The two passed by a group of girls who squealed and giggled as they avoided the two fencers. Nicole was able to push Natalie into a wooden pole but she again dodged the foil coming towards her torso. The two continued fencing and Natalie jumped over a haystack and while Nicole jumped, she propped herself on her elbow and crossed one foot behind her as she lazily clashed foils with her opponent, even managing a bored yawn.

This small act of complacency led Nicole to disarm Natalie but the girl was quick on her feet climbing the stack to catch her falling foil and jumped the attempts of Nicole at her feet.

"Nice catch, thanks," she muttered to herself when she caught her foil and continued fencing. The haystack was beside a cabin and she was on the porch of it as Nicole was down below and the two fenced until Nicole was able to climb the three steps and now stood on the same ground level as Paige. She continued swishing her foil and it was Natalie's turn to back away, balancing herself on a long bench giving her a higher leverage. The two spun and Nicole backed straight over the railing, surprising her and she raised her arms which left her open.

Paige put her foot down and was able to perform a perfect balestra. As the button at the end of her foil made contact with Nicole's nylon jacket, the latter fell over the railing and into a water trough. The other girls who watched the intense duel were laughing and Paige leaned over and offered her hand.

"Here, let me help you," she offered to Nicole who took her hand.

"No, let _me _help you!" she said and pulled Natalie into the water trough with her. The latter landed with a splash and she looked over to Nicole, annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" she snapped in her English accent.

"_Me_!? You're the one who pushed me in!" Nicole retorted as the two started to get up.

"I did not!" Natalie defended herself.

"Ok, _that _was quite a show!" Marvas said, amusement in her voice, as she approached the two. "Alright I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from London, England, Ms. Paige Evans!" she announced happily as the two girls took off their masks and stubbornly stood back and back.

"Now c'mon girls, shake hands," she coaxed but the two stubbornly refused to face each other.

"C'mon." Marvas coaxed again and the two reluctantly stood face to face.

Natalie and Nicole were both shocked to see a reflection of the other and while Nicole gasped audibly, Natalie did with some discretion. Finally, Nicole stuck out her hand and when Natalie stuck out hers, the two gasped at the sudden jolt they felt when they held hands. Nicole let go first and tried to act nonchalant. The crowd dispersed but the twins' friends stood by their sides.

"Why's everyone staring?" Nicole asked acting like nothing happened.

"Don't you see it?" Natalie said in a kind of pleading voice.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us?"

"Resemblance… between you and me?" Nicole said with a smirk pointing at herself then at Paige who nodded her head vigorously.

"Let me see, turn sideways," she said mischievously; Natalie turned begrudgingly, rolling her eyes.

"Now the other way." Nicole continued while Natalie exasperatedly obeyed.

"_Well _you're eyes are much closer together than mine, you're ears… well don't worry, you'll grow into them," she enumerated while Chanel and Shakira giggled.

"You're teeth are a _little _crooked," she continued and Natalie self-consciously felt her teeth with her tongue, "Ugh! And that nose!" at this Natalie instinctively reached out to feel if there's anything wrong with her nose.

"Well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed." Chloe assured her mockingly as her friends cracked up and Paige's friends scowled.

"Want me to deck her for you?" Makayla, one of Natalie's friends, asked her with her fists raised ready for a fight.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," said Nicole looking coolly at Makayla.

"You wanna know the _real_ difference between us?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Let me see… I know how to fence, and you don't; or… I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Natalie retorted in a dignified manner riling Nicole.

"Why I oughta…" she said and took a menacing step towards Natalie.

"Ladies… it's time to break up this little love fest!" Marvas Jr. stood between the girls holding out her arms to prevent further damage. As she tried to tell them off, she noticed that the two girls looked very much alike and kept mixing up their names as Nicole and Natalie looked daggers at each other. In the end, all Marvas Jr. could say was, "Whoa!"

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the night after the eventful first day and a crowd of girls were gathered at the Navajo bunker. In the middle of the bunker were two girls each holding five cards a bed in between them atop of it lying bills and other paraphernalia used for betting. Suddenly, Natalie put down her set with a smug expression.

"Sorry ladies, two pair, read them and weep," she said as she gathered in the pot and the other girl threw in her cards. She sat back and counted her winnings, "Well that's it, no more takers?" she asked looking around the room. The other girls didn't budge and it seemed like the end of poker night when the screen door squeaked open and slammed shut. The crowd of girls parted to make way for Nicole Seville who was wearing nylon black jacket and shades swinging a cloth sack filled with coins, judging by the sound it made when she caught it with her other hand and swung it again. She looked casually serious for poker whereas Paige was wearing a green scarf around her neck and a zipped up grey hoodie and looking very class with her braided auburn hair.

"I'll take a whack at it." Nicole said, repeating what Natalie said earlier that day. She upturned her sack and let the coins spill on the bed then sat down and put the shades atop her head. Natalie expertly shuffled the cards and looked coolly at Nicole.

"Take a seat, Seville," she said in a very Brittany-like manner. Nicole sat down on the stool and put both hands on the bed.

"Deal me in,"

Natalie distributed the cards while Nicole looked at her coolly and when she received her set, looked over at the girl next to her and smiled. The game became much more intense, just like the duel fought earlier and the crowd watched as the pot became filled with more coins, bill and other paraphernalia. It was nearing the end of the game and Nicole once again gave Natalie that mischievous look of hers.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make you a little deal, loser gets to jump into the lake after the game," she said and her opponent smiled.

"Excellent," she agreed.

"Butt-naked," the crowd gasped in delight.

"Even more excellent; start unzipping Seville. Straight, in diamonds." Natalie declared with a merry twinkle in her blue eyes as she smugly looked over her opponent and laid down five cards from the Ace of Diamonds to the Five of Diamonds.

"Good Miller," Nicole said frowning albeit impressed, "But – just not good enough; in your honor, a royal flush." Nicole smirked with a shake of her head as she revealed her own set of cards with the King, Queen, Jack, Ten and Ace of Clubs. That wiped off the smile from Natalie's face as the crowd wowed and Nicole gathered her winnings.

Natalie Miller walked towards the end of the dock, butt-naked, in the chilly night air as the other girls and Nicole watched her holding lighted candles. They were giggling madly and Nicole watched with a content smile as Natalie turned around in her birthday suit and gave her a salute. She returned in and watched her perform a perfect dive into the cold black lake.

"Grab her clothes!" she exclaimed after the splash and the other girls hurriedly grabbed the neatly folded sweatpants, hoodie, shirt and pants leaving only Paige's white sneakers.

When she surfaced from the water, all Natalie saw were the retreating backs of the other girls. She gasped and swam towards her remaining article of clothing: her sneakers. Shivering from the chill, she looked really pissed.

"Well then if that's the way you want it; then let the games begin," she muttered smugly to herself.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next day Nicole, who was having a piggyback ride on Chanel, and Shakira trudged towards their bunkers. They were very tired mainly because of the basketball game they played that morning. Tired as they were, the three were giggling about something…

"I swear I saw her _evil _clothes hanging all the way across the mess hall this morning." Shakira joked and the tree giggled again.

"I am _so _tired. I swear I am crawling back into bed and sleeping in until lunch." Nicole said with a yawn. Chanel suddenly put her down while she looked towards their bunker with a horrified expression.

"That doesn't seem like a possibility, babe," she said still looking up. Nicole gave her an unbelieving look, "Why not?" she asked.

"_That's _'why not.'" Chanel said pointing towards the roof of their bunkers. The other two looked up and then looked surprised. On top of the roofs perched three beds and the three trunks of the girls. To top it off, the flag of England was waving mockingly over at them.

"No way." Nicole said still unbelieving as she crossed her arms in front of her and surveyed the revenge.

That night, three girls in black clutching bulging sacks made their way towards the Navajo bunkers. They stifled their giggles and whispering as they set off to work. They poured oil on the floor and made a web out of strings that upon being hit or pulled will set off boobie traps. They also poured honey over one of the girl's body, sprayed whip cream on the head of another and prepared a big pail of chocolate syrup. When their work was done and their sacks were empty, they crept away as quietly as they came.

It was morning once again and the bugle call sounded which started off the day. Natalie was the first one to wake up and she was in mid-stretch when she opened her eyes and saw the web of strings around the bunker. She sat up with a gasp and slowly climbed out of bed surveying her surroundings. She stepped on the oil and her face grimaced in disgust and she started to scream. This awoke her other roommates and they too surveyed their surroundings with consecutive screams and 'eeewws' as they saw what was done to them.

One of the girls' was covered in whip cream, the other had green spiky hair, while another had honey all over her and the last had her bed filled with hanging fake spiders. Natalie tried to move forward but her ankles hit one of the strings setting in motion a boobie trap where a set of water-filled balloons fell towards her. She dodged the four small water balloons and looked satisfied with herself.

"But she didn't get me," she said with a smile and then looked up in time to see a really huge water balloon falling towards her. She screamed and covered her head with her hands as the balloon exploded on her head and dousing her.

Nicole, Shakira, and Chanel were at the Navajo bunkers window watching the scene unfold and giggling because their plan was put to motion quite smoothly.

"That girl is without a doubt, the lowest most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" Natalie exclaimed angrily flourishing her arms dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Nicole said impersonating Elvis while her friends giggled.

Just then, Marvas Sr. accompanied by Marvas Jr. passed by the trio. She held up the bullhorn towards them and gave them a cheery good morning to which the girls replied with a cheery one of their own. After looking back into the Navajo window, the three were hit with the realization of what just happened.

"Marvas!" they exclaimed in unison and rushed off in the direction the camp counselor took. Nicole abruptly stopped when she saw Marvas just in front of her, a few feet away. Zoe and Nicole crashed onto her because of the sudden halt.

"Surprise inspection!" Marvas said into the bull horn and looked at the Navajo cabin.

"Navajos!" she said in a sing-song voice. Nicole rushed to stop the counselor from going inside the cabin while her friends ran away from trouble. She positioned herself in front of the screen door leading to the Navajo bunker but Marvas tried to get through.

"No, no, don't go in there!" she said in a pleading voice, positioning herself, arms spread, across the screen door while Natalie opened the blinds to see what she was up to.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting." Nicole tried to stop the two women again eyeing the bucket of chocolate syrup above their heads.

"Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in.-" Marvas said insistently and tried to get past Nicole again pulling on the door but the girl slams it shut with her body.

"Move aside, dear," Marvas said urgently and tried to pull the door once again.

"No, really, let go of that door. I insist. She's highly contagious." Nicole pleaded and Natalie rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, opening the wooden one behind the screen door.

"Actually, we're all fine in here. Unless Nicole Seville knows something we don't know. Really, honest! Open the door and come see for yourself ma'am." Natalie said politely and followed the string she noticed attached on their screen door towards the bucket of chocolate syrup.

"Stand aside, dear." Marvas Sr. and at this point, Nicole could do nothing more to stop her. The camp counselor opened the door and was immediately covered with chocolate syrup. In an attempt to save her mother, Marvas Jr. pushed her and took the place of being underneath the waterfall of chocolate. The two were covered in chocolate and slipped onto the oiled floor until the very end of the bunker where they hit some shelves and fell on their rumps much to the aghast of everyone who witnessed it. Finally, Marvas Jr. was able to stand up with the help of a doll attached to a string which was attached to the knob of the ceiling fan. Pulling on it entailed the turning on of the fan which showered everyone in the room with white feathers, much to their dismay.

"I told you it was a mess in here." Nicole explained and Natalie glared at her.

"She should know… she did it!" she cried angrily.

"You!" a chocolate and feather covered Marvas Sr. pointing at Nicole, "And you!" she yelled angrily also pointing at Natalie,

"Pack your bags!"

Chapter One's up!

This chapter was kinda hard to write because I was really aiming to incorporate the film here, and I think I did pretty well. It was hard to describe some parts, like the fencing, but then again, I think I did pretty well.  
If you noticed though, in this fic, there isn't really much of my ideas going around. Uh, I don't know but I'll see in the future chapters.  
It just seems strange if you put your own ideas in a fic where you are also trying to stay true to the main plot of the film. Take note, this is not GimmeABeat's _What We Keep Hidden_ story.

I also tried to see if there really was a Camp Walden, and guess what, there is! But unlike in the movie where the camp was located at Moosehead, Maine, the real Camp Walden is located at Denmark. Talk about distance...

Anyway, if you're all looking for either Alvin or Brittany, they won't be cropping up until after about one more chapter.


	3. The Isolation Camp

The Parent Trap

Ch. 3

"The Isolation Cabin"

It was a long trek from the camp grounds to an isolated cabin atop a small hill. All the Camp Walden girls had to put a hold on their activities and form three neat columns and marched behind the troublemaking twins. The long procession was lead by Marvas Sr. and Marvas Jr. who have now changed into fresh uniforms.

Marvas held onto her bull horn and a grim expression was set on her features as they neared the lonely log cabin. Marching over a bridge and into the thick forest, everyone finally arrived after a very long walk. Marvas Jr. turned around and blew on her whistle, everybody stopped and Marvas Sr. raised the bullhorn.

"Ok girls, the rest of you – back to camp activities," she announced and received cheers from the other campers as they hurriedly went back through the forest to resume to whatever it was they were doing. However, Marvas Sr. and Jr. were looking at Natalie and Nicole from behind their identical aviator shades.

"You two," Marvas Sr. said in an authoritative voice and shaking a finger at them, "The isolation cabin." Marvas Jr. playfully made loops in the air while she pointed at the lonely log cabin on top of a hill. There were wooden steps buried on the ground that served as steps and a small sign that said ISOLATION CABIN. Natalie and Nicole glared at each other before carrying their things into the cabin.

Night finally fell on the cabin and the twins lay on separate cots at opposite corners of the small room. The cabin had a wide open space and no division; the only one being for the bathroom. Nicole held on to her stuffed rabbit as she tried to get some sleep. Natalie, however, was writing in her diary before turning in for the night.

Nicole tossed and turned but the light was keeping her awake and she sat up angrily and flicked the switch. Sudden darkness filled the room and this irritated Natalie who needed the light so she could write; she turned the light switch on in retaliation. Nicole sat up, she was one hundred percent angry, sleep was just about to come to her and so she flicked on the switch again. Thus began the flicking argument they had that lasted throughout the night.

Being stuck in the isolation for the remainder of their stay in Camp Walden wasn't fun for the twins. They had six weeks left and they had to spend every single day of it with each other. They had to eat on one table that was separated from the rest and they had to do activities together too. Natalie had a half mind to call her aunt but somehow didn't want her to know, most especially her mother that she got into trouble.

The days were slowly passing and the twins decided that to get around peacefully with each other, they had to ignore each other. One day, a heavy downpour occurred and the two were stuck in their cabin for the day. Natalie decided to spend the day playing solitaire on her cot while Nicole was putting up pictures she cut from magazines. The two were peacefully ignoring each other when a sudden gust of wind blew in and sent Nicole's photos flying to the floor. She gasped and rushed over to the offending window trying to pull it shut. Natalie looked up and rushed towards her and helped.

"Oh gosh, it's stuck," she muttered but they finally got the window to close.

"Thanks." Nicole muttered giving her a genuine smile, a first in days.

"You're welcome." Natalie replied with a genuine smile of her own.

Nicole kneeled and picked up her fallen pictures while Natalie knelt with her and started helping her gather them. She noticed the shabby stuffed rabbit beside the aluminum bucket she set-up to catch the rainwater leaking from the roof.

"Oh, here's you're…" she said awkwardly handing Cuppy over to Nicole, her silence voicing her question.

"Cuppy." Nicole finished for her and the two smiled at each other while trying to collect the pictures.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" Natalie said trying to start a conversation.

"Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio." Nicole sighed holding up a torn picture of Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Who?"

"You mean you've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio? How far away is London anyway?" this piece of information definitely struck Nicole, I mean, who has _never_ heard of the Rose's handsome lover of Rose in the hit flick Titanic?

"Well from here it's 3000 miles," Nicole's eyes widened in surprise, "But sometimes it seems much farther." Natalie said.

"How far away is your home?"

"Oh, California is _way _at the other end of the country." Nicole explained with a wave of her hand for emphasis.

"Actually, here's a picture of my house," she said brightly and took a photograph from her stack. She handed it to Natalie who examined the beautiful ranch house with interest.

"Wow! It's beautiful," she gushed.

"Yeah, they built it when I was little. We have this incredible porch that looks over the entire vineyard…" she explained. Natalie noticed man in a brown jacket standing with his back to the picture and this got her curious.

"Who's that?" she asked handing the picture back to Nicole.

"Oh that – that's my Dad," she explained, "He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around."

"He's kinda like my best friend – we do everything together…" she said in a dreamy voice and Natalie suddenly stood up rubbing her arms.

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked in concern but Natalie just sat Indian style on her cot and brushed her question off with, "It's chilly in here, that's all."

Natalie watched her and then went over to her trunk and rummaged for a pack of Oreos and Skippy peanut butter, "Want one?" she offered with a smile.

"Oh sure, I love Oreos." Natalie gushed and then bowed her head and twirled her hair, "At home… I eat them with peanut butter," she confessed. Nicole was shocked at this revelation.

"You do? That's so weird, so do I!" she exclaimed in delight at having found someone who shared her joy.

"You're kidding? Most people find that disgusting."

"I know, I don't get it,"

"Me either,"

Nicole went over to Natalie's cot and sat on top of her new friend's trunk.

"What's your Dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that." She opened the jar of peanut butter and dipped an Oreo in it munching on it like she was in heaven.

"I don't have a father, actually. I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something." Natalie muttered also grabbing a piece of Oreo.

"It's scary the way people don't stay together anymore."

"Tell me about it"

The two continued eating their Oreos and peanut butter for a while, munching quietly.

"How old are you?" Nicole asked.

"I'll be twelve on October 11th." Natalie answered and Nicole choked on her Oreos and peanut butter.

"So will I!" she exclaimed.

"Your birthday's on October 11?" a surprised Natalie asked with all class, "How weird is that…"

"Extremely." Nicole agreed and looked out the window to see that the rain has stopped.

"Oh hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a popsicle or something?" she asked already halfway down the stairs in front of the isolation when she suddenly fingered her locket. Natalie went out and followed her, also fingering her own locket.

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked, looking at Natalie.

"Nicole, what's your mother like?" she asked curiously.

"I never met her. She and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful." Nicole explained with a smile and Natalie looked at her quite inquiringly.

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because my Dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep." Nicole explained then looked beyond the woods and back at Natalie, "I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" Natalie cried half indignantly half pleadingly. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to form on her mind.

"At a time like what?" Nicole asked feeling really confused.

"Don't you realize what's happening?" Natalie exclaimed heading back towards the cabin followed by Nicole.

"I mean, think about it! I only have a mother – and you only have a father; you've never seen your Mom and I've never seen my Dad." Natalie started to pace back and forth in the cabin while Nicole watched her, trying to take in what she was trying to say.

"You have one old picture of your Mom," she plunged on pointing a finger at Nicole, "And I have one old picture of my Dad! But, at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's this pathetic little thing that's wrinkled and ripped down the middle… and what are you rummaging in your trunk for?" she stopped pacing after seeing that Nicole was bent over her trunk moving aside her things to get something. She stood up holding to her chest a photograph that's also wrinkled and ripped right down the middle.

"This… is a picture of my Mom." Nicole explained seriously holding the photograph close to her bosom, "And it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?" Natalie asked knowingly.

"Right down the middle." Nicole echoed feeling apprehensive. Natalie stared at the back of the photograph and then rushed over to her drawer where she took out a yellow metal pencil case which had a picture of a vintage lady in front. She opened it gently and rummaged through the other photo memorabilia for the picture of her father and held it close to her bosom, like Nicole.

"This is so… freaky," she said and looked nervously at Nicole.

"Ok, at the count of three, we'll show them to each other, ok?" she asked nervously.

"Ok…" nodded Nicole who was now feeling really apprehensive.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" they said in unison and the girls both showed and connected the ripped picture. The two gasped as they both saw the faces of their parents but on the other's hand.

"That's my Dad." Nicole whispered staring at the 24 year old face of Alvin Seville currently being held by Natalie.

"That's my Mom!" Natalie gasped looking at the 23 year old face of Brittany Miller that Nicole was holding on to. A bell sounded in the distance.

"That's the lunch bell." Nicole said flatly but with a choked voice, "I'm not so hungry anymore," she said wiping away the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"So if my Mom is you're Mom… and my Dad is you're Dad; and we're both born on October 11, then we are like… like sisters!" she cried tearfully.

"Sisters? Nicole we're twins!" Natalie cried excitedly. Overcome with emotions, the two sisters hugged at their unexpected reunion crying onto each others shoulders.

"I just… don't know what to say." Nicole said and fingered her locker, something she did whenever nervous.

"What's that you're holding?" a curious Natalie asked.

"My locket, I got it when I was born; it has a 'N' on it." Nicole explained.

"I got mine when I was born too, mine has a 'N' on it too," her sister said excitedly.

Nicole raised her green hoodie and revealed her arm, "And now I've got goose-bumps," she giggled.

"My God, so I'm not an only child – I'm a twin! There's two of me – I mean, there's two of us… this is like…"

"Mind boggling." Natalie finished for Nicole and the two giggled again.

"Totally,"

"Completely,"

"Oh my God,"

"Oh my God!"

And with lack of anymore words to say, the two hugged again amidst their tears of joy.

Night has finally settled after their day of revelation and the twins decided to do a makeover at their cabin. They no longer settled on the far sides of their room but put their beds together and pinned the ripped photo of their parents as one on the wall above their cots.

"Tell me, what's Mom like?" Nicole whispered excitedly.

"Well," Paige began, "She's a fashion designer."

"Really?" and awed Nicole asked hoarsely.

"She's becoming quite famous actually," her sister continued, "A princess in Greece just bought one of her clothes that was in her clothing line."

"Wow…"

"You know what's interesting? Neither one of our parent never got married again." Natalie pointed out and looked at her sister, "Has Dad ever come close at getting remarried?"

"_Never_." Nicole stated, "He says I'm the only girl in his life," she finished proudly and looked smug at her statement, holding her stuffed rabbit close to her.

"Yeah, Mom's never come close either." Natalie said. The two rolled on their backs and were about to fall into sleep when Nicole suddenly bolted up and looked excitedly at Natalie.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she exclaimed but her sister gave her a quelling look.

"I'm serious! You wanna know what Dad is like, right?" Natalie nodded, "Right," she agreed.

"And I'm _dying _to know Mom. So what I'm thinking is – don't freak out, ok?" Natalie nodded again, "I think we should switch places!" Nicole explained looking thoroughly psyched at her brilliance while Natalie gasped dramatically.

"When camp's over – I'll go back to London as you, and you'll go back to California as me!" she explained with a big cheesy grin.

"What?!" her sister didn't seem to be getting the point.

"Natalie, we could pull it off. We're twins aren't we?" Nicole said matter-of-factly.

"Nicole, we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different." Natalie countered.

"So, what's the problem?" Nicole asked exasperatedly, "I'll teach you to be me and you'll teach me to be you," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, I can do you already." Nicole put up her hair in what resembled a coif hairstyle, "Yes, you want to know the difference between us?" she asked in a melodramatic English accent, "I have class and you don't." Natalie giggled at her twin's impersonation of her.

"C'mon Nat, I gotta meet my Ma." Nicole pleaded with intertwined fingers and a puppy dog face.

"The truth is, you know - if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch US." Natalie said.

"And when they do, they have to meet again – face to face." Nicole continued excitedly.

"After all these years…" her sister breathed looking excited too.

"Thank you!" Nicole said in a chipper voice, "I told you I'm brilliant!" she said as she and her sister lay back down to bed and went to sleep.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next weeks that remained for the girls were a montage of finding out about each other. They showed each other the blueprints of their homes, introduced the people they would be interacting with everyday and the habits and basic house rules. Nicole was surprised to learn that her twin lived with her mother's _sister's _and their step-mother whom they call: Grandma Miller. Natalie was shocked that in her father's household, being liberal was normal; prim and proper was weird. She also learned about her two uncles Simon and Theodore who was her father's brothers and sometimes housekeepers.

It was after lunch and the twins were back at their cabin. Natalie was sitting nervously on a stool clutching the brush like it was a lifeline and looking at her terrified face in front of the mirror. Her auburn hair, which fell halfway down her back, was going to be cut. Nicole told her that in order for their plan to pull through, they have to look alike and she knew that her twin was right. Although she really didn't like the idea of her hair being cut, she had to agree.

Nicole looked expectantly at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile, "Ready?" she asked and Natalie closed her eyes and nodded, "Ready," she answered. Her twin went over to her drawer and pulled a big silver pair of scissors. She went over to her twin, measured a strand of her hair and positioned the scissors getting ready to cut.

"Don't shut your eyes!" a horrified Natalie exclaimed. Nicole immediately opened her eyes.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm just a little nervous," she said sheepishly.

"You're nervous?! An eleven year old is cutting my hair!" an incredulous Natalie exclaimed with an American accent that didn't escape her twin's notice.

"Hey, you sounded just like me," she remarked happily and Natalie smiled proudly.

"Well I'm supposed to, aren't I?" she said then, "Go ahead, just do it."

At her bequest, Nicole started cutting and soon, strands of Natalie's hair were down on the floor. After about an hour or so, Natalie stood in front of the mirror staring at her newly cut hair. It was exactly like Nicole's and she was amazed how they totally look alike now.

"This is so scary," she remarked touching her hair. Nicole appeared beside her and waved her hand, "Honey, you never looked better," she said in a New York accent.

"Oh my God," she suddenly said and looked closer into the mirror while Natalie watched worried.

"What?" she asked worriedly and her sister pointed at her ears.

"I have pierced ears."

"Uh, no – no, no, no and no; not happening! Sorry, wrong number, I won't. I _refuse_," she said stubbornly while Nicole crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Then cutting your hair was a waste of time. There's no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and then come home without 'em. I mean c'mon, get real," she chided.

A match was struck and Nicole held a needle over it while Natalie watched her with a petrified expression on her face. She was holding an ice cube underneath her earlobe and was currently wishing that she didn't undergo this painful process. She watched her sister approach her with a calm look on her face.

"Needle sterilized," she announced.

"Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing??" Natalie stammered.

"_Relax_, I've gone with all my friends who got their ears pierced and it's _nothing_. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it." Nicole assured like a professional businessman: suave.

"Earring ready?" she asked and her sister held up a silver earring as her reply.

"Good," Nicole nodded, "Hand me the apple," she ordered and was given the slice of green apple with a terrified whimper from her sister.

"Just _relax_," she repeated, "I'm telling you, this is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice! One…" Nicole started.

"Two, Three!" the needle pierced Natalie's earlobe and the ice cube was replaced with the slice of apple. Natalie let out a bloodcurdling scream which was immediately followed by Nicole's own bloodcurdling scream.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the last day of camp and everyone was giving each other tearful goodbyes and promises of keeping in touch. Even the lost boy was giving assurances to his gaggle of new friends, which were of course, girls. Natalie and Nicole both walked towards the entrance of the camp. The twins have already switched and both were ready to go their separate ways to meet the parents they've been dreaming all their life to meet.

"Ok, this is it." Nicole said breathlessly now wearing her sister's designer clothes.

"Ok remember, you're gonna find out how Mom and Dad met." Natalie reviewed, "And you're gonna find out why they broke up." Nicole finished.

"Natalie Miller, you're car is here." Marvas Jr. announced into the bull horn.

"That's you – here's your ticket and passport. Aunt Jeanette's going to pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning," Natalie hurriedly said pressing the ticket and passport to her sister's hand.

"What time do you leave?" a worried Nicole asked.

"Oh, not for a couple of hours," her sister answered, "Give Mom a kiss for me," she said.

"Give Dad one from me." Nicole said giving her twin a final hug.

"Last call Natalie Miller!" Marvas Jr. announced again.

Nicole rushed to the limousine, received a hug from Marvas Jr. and climbed in. Marvas shut the door and patted the vehicle away as Natalie watched with crossed fingers.

"Good luck," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

The two sisters have finally met!

Revelations, oh how very nice! I've put a few parental innuendos - if you can find them!  
Anyway, I was inspired to write this fic, I really am but the lack of reviews could be really depressing...

Moving on, I'll try to update like everyday already since I have now technically began my summer vacation. I say technically because it's not yet really official - just a few more ends to tie up and I will be completely in summer mode! Yay me!

-=_cng_=-


	4. Chapter 4

The Parent Trap

Ch. 4

"Meeting Mom"

Ten thousand feet in the air, the British Air flew and was close to landing. It had announced all the SOP before it landed and a certain Nicole Seville, dressed as her twin Natalie Miller, was seated nervously in first class looking out the carbon fiber window taking in the sights that was London, England.

"Ok, this is it," she sat back from looking out the window, "Oh, God, I hope she likes me. Please like me," she chanted clasping her fingers together in a kind of prayer.

The plane descended and finally it landed. The cabin doors were opened and people started pouring out. Nicole immediately grabbed her small purse – her only carry-on and exited along with the other passengers. She entered the terminal amidst the continuous stream of people coming and going. Since she was too small, a bit petite to be exact, she could hardly see through the tall bodies surrounding her. Spotting a row of benches, she quickly went over to them and clambered over one which gave her a better view of the airport terminal. She looked around and was trying to look for any familiar face (from the pictures her sister showed her) when she heard a woman calling out her "name."

"Natalie!"

She whirled around and saw a tall blonde man in a navy blue Armani three-piece suit approaching her, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. _This is it! _She thought and immediately called out to her in her best English accent (without sounding overly dramatic),

"Aunt Jeanette!"

Jeanette Miller was ecstatic at the sight of her niece and she immediately hugged her tightly and handed her the bouquet. She hugged her back just as tight – Nicole Sevilletoo was ecstatic to get to know the aunt her twin kept blabbing on about.

"Missed you." Jeanette said after letting go of her.

"Missed you," she answered looking at her longingly and smiled. Jeanette appeared to be studying the new look of his niece, "What did you do to your hair?" she asked which proved that he _was_.

"Cut it, do you like it?" Nicole felt apprehensive, her aunt's face didn't really seem to register that she was pleased with the 'do but she was proven wrong when she smiled.

"I love it! It's the new you!" she gushed, "And you had your ears pierced!" she noted as he carried her down from the chair, "Give me five, girlfriend," she said putting out her hand."

Nicole was stunned for a second but quickly recovered when she remembered that this was supposed to be their "secret handshake." Gathering her wits about, she quickly put the bouquet on the chair and shook her aunt's hand which started their "handshake." She let out a quick sigh of relief when she managed to do it and then they were off!

The Rolls-Royce they rode took Nicole throughout all of the nice sights of London and she couldn't help but roll down the window and stick her head out…just like and American tourist. The car passed Big Ben, a lot of marble and copper statues, the House of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, Harrods and a soldier who gave her a salute which she returned, albeit astonished.

"This is it," she muttered to herself opening the black iron gate, "Number 7 Pembroke Lane…" and looked up to see a window with white billowing curtains – she supposed it was her mother's room. Gathering up her courage, she walked across the tiled path, up the stone steps and opened the dark wood door to the threshold of her mother. She was amazed by what she saw, the curved staircase in front of her the living room to her right and the drawing room beyond that.

"Hello?" she called out. Upon hearing no answer, Nicole quickly went over to the living room and paused for a while to see a cloth with the words WELCOME HOME NATALIE artistically inscribed on it before heading to the austere drawing room and she saw a pair of hands holding up the Financial Times and puffs of smoke rising from behind it.

"Grandma, Aunt Eleanor?" she asked tentatively. "I'm home…"

"Oh My Gosh! Is that you Natalie?!" Eleanor asked she excitedly hugged her niece.

"Yes," she answered him breathlessly, "I'm home," she said

"Oh wait a minute. Miss Miller, Natalie's home!" Eleanor called. Miss Miller then came to the room. She cooed and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. Nicole hugged back her grandmother and couldn't help but sniff him.

"Did you have a good time, Princess?" he asked her. Nicole answered an "uh-huh"

Miss Miller chuckled at his granddaughter's ingenuity and thoughtfulness, "Good to have you back," she said jovially and hugged her again.

"Natalie?"

That voice put a pounding in Natalie's heart and she couldn't help but stiffen a bit in her grandmother's arms. Right there, across the living room, atop the curved staircase stood Brittany Miller. Miss Miller let her go and Nicole rushed back to the foyer and saw the most beautiful woman in the world: her mother. Nicole knew that she had her father's sparkly blue eyes but she was really thrilled to see that she got the auburn hair from her mother. She stared at the woman above her – stared at her sharp yet loving ice blue eyes and her exuberant expression at the sight of her daughter.

"Mother," she said excitedly.

"You're back!" Brittany exclaimed just as excited.

Instincts kicked in and Nicole was slowly ascending the staircase as her mother descended. The two met in a hug at the middle and Nicole was so overwhelmed she hugged her mother tighter. Brittany kissed her daughter's cheek in greeting.

"I can't believe it's you," a teary Nicole gushed as she stared at her mother.

"And I can't believe it's you." Brittany said and stroked her daughter's hair, "And with short hair! Who cut if for you?" she asked and Nicole shrugged, "A girl at camp."

"Do you hate it?"

"No! I love it! You got your ear pierced? Are there any other surprises? Tattoos, belly-button rings…?" Brittany continued while Chloe giggled.

"What is it sweetie?" Brittany asked noticing the non-stop tears streaming from her daughter's cheeks; she gently brushed them away.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've missed you so much." Nicole said through her tears.

"Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever." Brittany sighed hugging her daughter again.

"You have no idea." Nicole mumbled to herself as she clung on to her mother.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs for tea." Brittany said and took her daughter's hand to the master's bedroom. Nicole's eyes widened as she looked around the elegant yet chic room. The walls were a color of carnation and the queen sized bed was just plain fab! She looked towards a window where the wind seemed to make the white curtains billow and she smiled inwardly; she was correct upon her assumption when she stood out of the house awhile ago. She heard the chinks of china and saw her mother pouring tea into two cups. Brittany looked up and patted the empty spot beside her on a loveseat.

"So Natalie how was camp? Did you like everyone? Was it fun?" Brittany asked her daughter as she sipped her tea.

Little did she know, her daughter actually noticed. A knock on the door interrupted the mother-daughter reunion and they both looked up to see Jeanette holding a shabby white rabbit stuff toy and barely hidden disgust on her face.

"This was found in your luggage – the maid didn't know what to do with it, I said I'll ask you," Brittany only glanced at her daughter whose eyes became as wide as saucers as she realized that her Cuppy was not supposed to be in her luggage but Natalie's.

"Cuppy," she whispered a little too loudly.

"Cuppy?" her aunt echoed; _it has a name!? _Jeanette thought, "So since he's not _our _Cuppy, should we dispose of the little creature?" she asked looking at her sister as if pleading her to tell her daughter 'yes, please do.' Brittany deadpanned her look.

"No!" Nicole cried aghast. She immediately rectified her actions when she saw the strange looks her mother and her aunt gave her, "I mean, no. I'll mail him to her - you remember Mom, the one I was telling you about?" Brittany nodded, "She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care of it, thank you, Aunt Jeanette," she said in a much calmer tone as she got up and gently pried the stuff toy away from her uncle. Brittany smiled at her daughter and Jeanette just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she called out to them disappearing from the doorway.

Suddenly the phone rang and Brittany stood up to answer it.

"Hello? Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Natalie just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem?" Nicole stood up and looked around her mother's room as her mother continued to talk on the phone. Brittany gave a worried glance at her daughter.

"Natalie?" she called out and Nicole was snapped from her reverie as she looked at her mother, "Would you mind running down to the studio with me?"

The two travelled down Abbey Rd and then onto Kings Rd going to Brittany's studio. Nicole held on tightly to her mother's hand as they walked and she had probably the biggest smile on the face of the planet. Finally they arrived in front of the boutique and Nicole was amazed to see a beautiful wedding gown on display.

"Wow, that's incredible. You designed that?" Nicole gushed and Brittany smiled proudly behind her.

"Well I had to do something while you were at camp. You don't think it's too…" she started.

"No. I love it. You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean, like really beautiful?" Nicole asked looking up at her mother.

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

Brittany gave her daughter a smile, "I think the time change has made you all loopy – c'mon, let's see what all the fuss is about," she said and ushered her daughter inside.

The two arrived at the studio on the second floor of the boutique and Nicole watched with interest as the people scurried about and the photographer was taking pictures of the bride model.

"Alright I'm here!" Brittany announced walking purposely into the room.

"We're saved!" the photographer exclaimed then in a much lower voice, "I don't know what to do about the veil. If we put it on it covers the back the dress seems…"

"Incomplete." Brittany finished for him and then asked the model instructions to strike poses. Nicole didn't listen anymore but watched as her mother looked around the studio. Spotting some hats, she called her daughter to hand her one. Nicole couldn't believe it and she picked out two, a black and a white and handed it over to her mother.

"Which one do you like?" Brittany asked.

"The white one," Nicole answered and her mother nodded taking the hat from her.

Finally the problem was solved and the photographer smiled. He was able to take a picture with the back showing and the veil.

"My mom is too cool." Nicole mumbled to herself watching her mother work.

The model continued doing poses when Nicole suddenly had the urge to join her. Fortunately, no one stopped her and she was pictured along with the bride model. She looked at her mother who smiled at her approvingly and she thought about her father. _How on earth could my father, Alvin Seville, ever let this cool woman go? _She thought to herself as she posed and smiled along with the bride model.

After the day's work, mother and daughter were walking home and Nicole suddenly looked seriously at her mother.

"Have you ever thought about getting married again?" she asked and Brittany stopped in her tracks.

"No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you," she answered her daughter with a smile.

"But Mom, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns for summer and spring ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the 'F' word?" Nicole continued and for a moment, Brittany thought that her daughter was referring to that profane utterance she dreamed her daughter would never learn of, hear or use, "The 'F' word?" she asked hoping against hope it was not what she thought it was.

"My 'father.'" Nicole explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, _that _'F' word." Brittany made a mental sigh of relief but it did not stop the onslaught of memories all centered on the certain brown-haired blue-eyed man she used to love.

"Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown-when I married the 'F' word," she told her daughter.

"You didn't - why not?!" Nicole asked disbelievingly.

Brittany just laughed and faced her daughter, "Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad, huh?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering. Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever; _at least _tell me what he was like?" Nicole pleaded and Brittany sighed, giving in.

"Oh-kay," she said, "He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. All right?" she asked in a final tone.

"All right." Nicole answered and smiled. It suddenly started to rain and Brittany took out her umbrella.

"So did you meet him here in London?" Nicole sprung the question and Brittany must've been expecting it because she didn't seemed surprised the finality in her tone was ignored.

"We met on the QE2…"

"The QE what?"

"The Queen Elizabeth 2, that's an ocean liner that sails from Fort Lauderdale to London. We both had the same reasons, with different variations, as to why we weren't keen on flying then. We met the first day on board, he blocked my sun with…his…" she was about to say _nice abs_ but it didn't seem appropriate, "Body," she managed to say.

"So… was it love at first sight?" Nicole pressed on excitedly and Brittany heaved a big sigh.

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day!" she exclaimed. A taxi passed by and Brittany hailed it…

_Dear old Dad…_Nicole thought with a sigh as she sat beside her mother, _I wonder what he's doing at this _veeerry _moment_…?

Anyway, I am starting to incorporate my own ideas into the chapters and I hope there'll be more of them soon. I already started writing the next chapter and if it were not for my chores and the constant temptation to play GTA VCS (an addiction) I would have done it. Hopefully I would upload it tomorrow...

**AN: I don't own The Parent Trap. I also don't own The Chipmunk characters.**


	5. Meeting Dad

The Parent Trap

Ch. 5

"Meeting Dad"

At that _veeerry _moment, Alvin Seville stood amongst the throng of people waiting anxiously at the Napa County Airport. He was still handsome, but ruggedly so, at the age of 35. He watched the passengers exit an airplane and brightened up at the sight of his daughter.

"Hey Nicole!" he called out with this big goofy grin, "Welcome home kiddo!"

"Oh gosh, it's him." Natalie muttered to herself and fingered her locket. She ran up to him and stopped just in front of him. Alvin held out his hands, "Get into these arms you little punk," he said holding out his arms.

"Dad…" Natalie smiled as she dropped her duffel and wrapped her arms around her father. "Finally!" she said as he picked her up and swung her around planting a loving kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Oh I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you are not going back – I miss you too much." Alvin said in a kind of joking-serious voice as he cupped his daughter's cheek then kissed it.

"What happened to you Nicole? Something's changed," he said then measured the top of her head to his torso with the flat of his hand, "Have you gotten taller?" he asked with a grin. The two walk out of the airport with Alvin carrying Natalie's duffel.

"So, what's up, Dad? How's Uncle Simon and everybody?" Natalie asked.

"Great. Everybody's great, can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long, Nicole. So much has been happening around here." Alvin answered and wrapped his arms tighter around his girl.

"A lot's happened to me, too. I feel like I'm practically a new woman." Natalie said which made Alvin chuckle – since when did she use the term _new woman_? As they walked, Natalie kept peeking at Alvin and he became quite self-conscious.

Rubbing his jaw, he looked at her when she peeked at him, "What's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving?"

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long." Natalie said then giggled, "You look taller to me too Dad," she joked. Alvin just laughed and pulled her closer to him, "C'mon kiddo, let's go home," he said. Father and daughter walked over to the parked Range Rover and Alvin opened the door for his daughter. He climbed into the driver's seat and wore his straw cowboy hat. He started the car and they drove off.

After a while, Natalie looked out the window and saw rows and rows of vines lining the fields. She was awed that it was all her father's and she couldn't stop staring at them. She fell in love with the place too – London is way different than California.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalized stationary you just had to have." Alvin said in a sarcastic yet joking voice to his daughter, a while later.

"We meant to write, Dad, but we just got so busy with..." Natalie tried to explain and Alvin gave her another one of his boyish grins indicating that he was joking.

"We?" he noted.

"Oh. Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close." Natalie explained.

"Great," Alvin remarked nodding his head as he continued driving.

"Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl." Natalie said hoping he didn't get the innuendo.

"'Lovely girl', all of a sudden you're so proper?" Alvin remarked then got one of her hands, "Still biting those nails I see," he noted.

"Dad you noticed!" Natalie exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'noticed'? You've been biting them since you could chew!" Alvin laughed.

"But I've decided to stop Dad." Natalie stated in a serious tone, "It's a horrid habit."

"'Lovely girl,' 'horrid habit,'" Alvin scrunched his eyebrows and glanced at his daughter, "What'd I do – send you to summer camp or finishing school?" he joked. Natalie just smiled as she was still getting the hang of being 'cool.'

"And why do you keep saying 'Dad' at the end of every sentence?" Alvin asked.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad." Natalie said and snorted, "Sorry Dad," she said and she and Alvin guffawed.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying 'Dad'… the truth?" Natalie asked.

"'Coz you miss your old man so much, right?" her father replied knowingly.

"Exactly." Natalie smiled after a beat, "It's because in my _whole _life, I mean you know, for the past eight weeks, I've never been able to say the word 'Dad.' _Never_, not once! And if you ask me, a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', or 'What's up, Dad?', or 'Catch you later, Dad'. I mean, a baby's first words are always 'Dada', aren't they?" she started explaining and at each word, Alvin's smile grew.

"Let me see if I get this, you miss being able to call me 'Dad'?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really have…Dad." Natalie said with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

The Range Rover turned and entered a wooden archway that said SEVILLE KNOLL and Natalie's eyes widened as she looked up.

"OhmyGod!" she exclaimed looking around excitedly, "OhmyGod!"

Alvin grinned, "Now you're starting to sound like you're old self," he remarked.

He drove through the winding driveway and stopped in front of the vine-covered ranch house. Natalie let herself out and looked at her new surroundings. She was taking it all in from the gorgeous view of the vineyards to the house where Sammy, the Golden Retriever, was barking excitedly from a window on the second floor. A shrill scream of excitement came from somewhere beyond the front door and Natalie was suddenly hugged by her uncles Simon and Theodore.

"_Heeell-ooo _gorgeous!" he cried and hugged Natalie tightly, "Oh _you _grew! Oh we missed you so much!" he gushed, then in an undertone, "Don't let your dad talk you out of going back to camp. You're a growing girl. You need adventure. You hungry? I made cornbread and chili. Why're you so quiet? What's wrong?" the words came out in rapid fire and Natalie was still too overwhelmed to answer.

"Nothing it's just… I'm so happy to be home!" she managed to say as her uncle held her hands and peered at her with loving eyes.

"Hey! I heard something about cornbread and chili?" Alvin asked carrying Natalie's duffel.

Theodore nodded her heads toward the house, "Yeah, it's on the stove."

"Sooo… something's changed about you Nicole." Theodore remarked putting an arm around his niece and leading her to the wrap-around porch, "Mmm, I can't put my finger on it but something has definitely changed." Natalie just smiled as she peered up at Theodore and hoped that her cover wasn't blown.

"Really?" she asked feigning surprise as she walked towards the railings, "Well it's just the same old me!" she said and then turned around, "Honest," with that she crossed her fingers behind her back. They both smiled but was still studying their niece when Sammy barked and went over to his master.

"Hi Sammy!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly, her hand still behind her back. With one sniff, the dog started barking angrily at her as if to say, _hey! You're not Nicole! _Natalie looked worried and apparently, Simon was too since she slowly went over the dog with a frown.

"What's wrong with you, you goofball? It's Nicole," he said and patted Sammy's hind legs.

Natalie took this as her exit cue and with a little brush at Sammy's head, she started to walk off, "I probably smell like camp, that's all."

"What's the matter with you?" Simon berated the dog while rubbing his head, "It's like you didn't even recognize her!"

Theodore followed his niece, who was admiring the interior, inside the spacious living room of the ranch house which gave a panoramic view of the vineyards.

"Ok kiddo – whaddya wanna do first? You wanna eat and then unpack? Or uh, we can unpack and then eat or… we can eat while we unpack?" Thedore asked and casually stood in front of Natalie who looked at her surprised, "You mean I can eat in my room?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'd say that's a definite possibility." Simon answered in a kind of 'duh' tone.

"Hey Nicole! When you're done c'mon down there's someone I want you to meet!" Alvin called out from the doorway.

"Ok Dad." Natalie answered in a sing-song voice.

Alvin just smiled, "Ok Nicole," he said mimicking her sing-song voice.

Natalie followed her father with her eyes and saw him sit on a table in front of a curly-haired dark-skinned slim woman. She heard their incoherent talk but the googly eyes her father was giving the woman definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you tell her?" the high-pitched preppy voice of the woman floated through the French doors and made Natalie's ears hurt as she heard the question and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Tell me what?" she asked herself and watched as her father shook his head and the woman threw herself on his lap.

"Alvie…" she cooed and Natalie nearly gagged at the sickening sight; the woman's voice was getting on her nerves.

Simon dragged her away from the scene and off to her room where she started unpacking the yellow duffel. Natalie went over to her window and peered at her father and the woman frolicking at the backyard.

"Nicole, it's none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, you understand? He's a big boy; he can do what he wants." Simon explained.

"Right, so who is she?" Natalie asked.

"Her name is Charlene Blake. She used to be a singer just like we were. She's a publicist now and Alvin hired her to do some publicity for the vineyard and if you ask me, she's done a better job selling _herself_ than the grapes." Simon ranted.

"Whaddya mean?" Natalie asked confused.

"Look, you and I know your Dad's still the suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type at 35. But I wonder what she still sees in a guy who walks around with his shirt-tail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chili when she could have younger men than he. Then I realized, there's a million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank." Simon continued his rant while his niece listened intently and was also zooming in at the couple on the patio with her camera lens. What she saw disgusted her. Alvin was making googly eyes at a very slim (liposuction slim) mid-twenties female chipmunk.

Charlene clung on to Alvin like a leech and she was giggling in a very high-pitched fake tone as her Dad subtly put his hand on her rear and squeezed. She followed the two with her lens and saw her father and that witch holding hands and giggling like some teens in love.

"You mean she doesn't really like him?" Natalie asked her uncle.

"Well, maybe some sixteen years ago but what do I know? But I'll tell you one thing – she's got your father _eating out of the palm of her hand_." Simon answered with ill-disguised revulsion.

Natalie continued looking at them through the camera lens and was sickened when she saw the two kissing, which was more like eating each other's face off – and even more repulsed when she saw that Charlene had her right foot up behind her as she wove her arms around Alvin's neck.

"They ride together, they swim together, and they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats yours truly like the shlepper help of all time which has really endeared her to me, as you can imagine. You go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you." Simon finished his ranting with a big sigh.

Natalie changed into her blue bathing suit and then put on a huge shirt to cover it. She also put on her shades and walked down to the pool area. Hands behind her back she surveyed her father and his old highschool sweetheart as they frolicked on the chaise lounge.

Alvin stood up and smiled when he saw his daughter approach, "There's my girl!" he called out. Natalie walked up to them, hands behind her back, a curious expression on her face and distrust in her blue eyes that were hidden behind her shades. _Ah, Ray Ban I love you! _Natalie thought.

"Honey, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Alvin said walking towards his daughter and putting his arm around her. He faced her to the female chipmunk whom by now had a hat on her head that covered her (botoxed) pretty face.

"Nicole, this is Charlene Blake." Charlene was sipping ice tea when she heard the introduction and she _slowly _raised her head and gave an oh-so-fake smile at the one and only Natalie Seville– who looked very much like a miniature Brittany only with Alvin's eyes.

"Hi," she said with a big smile etched on her puffed lips – not that she could feel it or anything.

"Hi." Natalie replied putting up her shades and peered at the woman she had an inkling her father wanted to marry. _Could I shiver or would it be too obvious?_ Natalie thought to herself, "Charlene Blake."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm already meeting the famous Nicole. I have looked forward to this _all summer_." Charlene gushed in her high-pitched preppy voice and tried to act really excited.

"Really?" Natalie said just as fake, "Well, here I am!" she said and spread her arms, _duh_, she thought.

"Oh Alvie! She's adorable!" the female chipmunk gushed as Alvin smiled on proudly. Natalie also smiled at the nerve of this woman – she was laying it on a tad too thick.

"You know the way you're father talks about you I expected a little girl but _you _are so grown up!" she continued gushing and it was starting to rile Natalie whose mouth ached from the smiling.

"I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?" she asked and it stopped Charlene and she looked pretty thrown off by the question.

Trying to mask her irritation, she managed to say, "Twenty-six," without gritting her teeth. Natalie smiled; she hit a nerve and was proud of it!

"Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Only fifteen years older than me! How old are you Dad?" she turned to Alvin who just grinned at her.

"Suddenly you're very interested in math," he joked then, "Hey, I'm gonna go get some more chili and a bottle of champagne to celebrate." Natalie held his hand and looked up at him.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked curiously. This put Alvin in the hot seat and he glanced at Charlene for help.

"Your homecoming of course!" she said – _nice save_, Alvin thought and smiled at her.

"Be right back." Alvin said and walked away.

Charlene's phone started ringing and she answered it with a very professional.

"Charlene Blake," as an opening line. She held up a finger and winked cheekily at Natalie who tried not to roll her eyes. Instead, she sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the cool water and removing her shirt.

"Hello. Yes, Reverend Mosby... Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him but I doubt if he'll be available. I understand it's for a local charity. Um-hmmm... I'm writing it all down." Natalie noted that Charlene didn't even have a pen and paper at hand.

"Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile, I agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Seville will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you."

Charlene snapped the phone shut and faced Natalie.  
"So, how was camp, Nicole? Was it fabulous?" she asked leaning in on the girl.

"My Dad's going out of the country?" Natalie asked worriedly and Charlene laughed.

"No, no, I just had to say a little white lie to get him out of something." Charlene explained then she changed the subject, "You know I never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Alvie talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close," she remarked.

"We're closer than close. We're all each other has..." Natalie agreed then stood up.

Suddenly and without warning, she made a huge cannonball into the pool and splashed Charlene with water. The doused woman quickly stood up and nearly slipped on her four-inches Manolo Blahnik stilettos because the soles were soaked. She tried not to glare at the girl who just ruined her three thousand dollar dress (the pair of stilettos had a separate price tag) and picked up the nearest towel to pat herself dry. Natalie surfaced and tried to look apologetic, "Sorry – did I get you wet…Char?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"Just a little, Nicole." Charlene replied trying to control her anger then, "Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure. Sprout's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal." Natalie said with a shrug and sat on a floater.

This piqued Charlene's interest, "Others? What others?"

"You want the 411?" Natalie asked in a low voice and leaning in towards Charlene.

"The 411?" she asked eagerly.

"The 'information'... the lowdown on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty-eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life." Natalie explained nonchalantly and was pleased at the none too pleased expression on Charlene's face.

"I'm number twenty-nine?!" she exclaimed trying to maintain her composure as she became livid with anger.

"Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four. God knows how many there were before then. It's always the same routine... horseback riding through the vineyards ... long romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine... moonlight swims..." Natalie said laying it on real thick and nearly doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous contortions the woman's face in front of her was doing.

"But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed and you're the real thing, Char." Paige said. _Ah, the cherry on top! _She snickered to herself. Right at that moment, Alvin walked in with a bottle and two champagne flutes.

"Okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label. You girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" he asked looking at Natalie then at Charlene. Natalie held her nose and went underwater with a knowing look at Charlene. The female didn't want to look at Alvin right now and opted to finger her expensive necklace and smile.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Alvin asked with a grin.

Charlene turned to him with a glint in her eye, "It sure does."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was breakfast time back in London and the phone rang. Brittany was fixing herself up in front of the mirror when she heard the incessant ringing.

"Could somebody grab that please?" she called out and since Jeanette was nearest the phone, she answered it.

"Miller residences?" she answered then scrunched his eyebrows just as Nicole passed him by peeling an orange, "Natalie?" he said bewildered.

Nicole looked up, "Yes Aunt Jeanette?"

Jeanette gave her a look, "It sounded just like you on the phone…I'm sorry, who did you wish to talk to? Natalie? Right…a Mildred Plotka for you," she handed her the phone, "Strange, she sounded just like your twin," she remarked.

"My twin?" Nicole exclaimed surprise, "Very funny Aunt Jeanette," she put the phone on her ear, "Hello? Oh Mildred dah-ling how are you?" she said in her melodramatic accent. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Natalie would've been rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hey, how's it going over there?" she asked worriedly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked into her en-suite bathroom.

"Oh, everything's quite lovely here. We're expecting a bit of rain today but Mildred, can you... hold on for a moment?" Nicole made sure the coast was clear then entered the closet underneath the spiral staircase. She settled herself amongst the coats and pulled the string that turned on the light.

"Ok Nicole but hurry – I've got to talk to you." Natalie said as she paced her bathroom.

"Okay, now I can talk. Oh my God, mom's incredible. I can not believe I've lived my entire life without knowing her. She's beautiful and fun and smart and I love the clothes she designs and I got her talking about how she and Dad first met and what happened between them and if you ask me –" her blabbing was stopped by a cry at the other end of the line.

"Nicole – _stop_!" and exasperated Natalie cried, "We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring mother out here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I've had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't. I refuse." Nicole stubbornly said as she fished the pockets of the coats for something.

"But this is an emergency. Dad's in love." Natalie pleaded but her sister just laughed.

"Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, not seriously." Nicole said and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; he's serious, about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and foot…" her sister reported disgustedly and Nicole found herself sinking to the floor.

"He is?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It's disgusting." Natalie snapped.

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to." Nicole said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met the man twelve hours ago. You've got to get back here to help me." Natalie pleaded desperation now in her voice.

"Natalie, I can't. I want more time with Mom." Nicolle retorted stubbornly. She found a candy and popped it in her mouth. She looked at the wrapper and smiled mischievously.

"What's going on?" Natalie cried into the phone hearing what seemed to be static.

"Nat! Are you still there? I can barely hear you!" Nicole said exaggeratedly panicked.

"Nicole, what're you…?" Natalie tried to butt in, "Hello?!"

"I think I lost you!" Nicole cried before slamming down the phone.

"Thanks for the help…Nicole." Natalie said sarcastically at the receiver.

Nicole crept out of the coat closet when she heard a cough from above. Looking up, she saw her mother, aunts, and grandmother looking down curiously on her.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, "Had a phone call. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition... Talk to your best friend from inside a closet... kinda stupid, I know but..." she stood up and replaced the phone.

"So... Breakfast anyone?" she asked immediately changing the subject.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Ok, here we go!"

Theodore carried a plate with bacon and eggs and another plate with a stack of chocolate pancakes. He brought them down in front of Natalie who seemed disinterested in her breakfast.

"Most important meal of the day... Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry... a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." Theodore said proudly after putting the plates down.

"Thanks you guys," muttered a distracted Paige.

"You're not hungry again?" Simon asked with a frown, "You hardly ate your chili, you're favorite food in the world and now you're not eating your breakfast. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly putting her hands on Paige's forehead.

"I'm fine, I promise," the girl said with a small smile and shrug, "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Oh," Simon muttered and walked back to the stove, "He and Miss," she put on a high-pitch preppy voice, "'I'll only have half-a-grapefruit thank you'" Natalie giggled, "Left about a half an hour ago. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd oversleep too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom."

Natalie tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights as she choked on the orange juice she was drinking, "Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Mildred. She lives in New York."

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Mildred at a time that was convenient for her because of the time difference." Simon stated knowingly as she poured herself coffee.

"Exactly! Because of the time difference." Natalie nodded with a smile.

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense."

"Actually, it was seven at night her time. You see she lives in New York but she was on vacation with her family in Bora Bora." Natalie explained with a triumphant smile.

"Very smooth." Simon said staring at her, "Ok smarty-pants, your father wants you to go over to his office as soon as you're done with breakfast."

"He does? Thanks" Natalie bit off a piece of toast and munched on it.

"I'm done!" she said and hopped off the stool. She was about to go out when Sammy barked at her again making her jump in surprise.

"That dog has gotten so weird…" she remarked rushing off to one of the French doors as her godmother looked on from the kitchen doorway.

"Bye Uncle Theodore and Uncle Simon, thanks again for breakfast! It was great!" she cried out distractedly pulling on the doors. It wouldn't budge and she pulled it again.

"Push Nicole." Simon instructed and the door was opened.

"Sorry, I…forgot." Natalie said with a giggle. Simon looked at Theodore, and he had the same look Simon had. They were both wondering what the heck is what was going on with their niece.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Alvin and Nicole were walking through the Barrel Room a while later. Huge oak barrels lined up the room. This was where the wine was being fermented. In a walkway above, workers were pushing crates of bottled wine that were to be put in the delivery trucks. Alvin was keeping an eye on his workers as well as trying not to appear too nervous in front of his daughter.

"Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about," he said putting an arm around her.

Yey!

Now that twins are with their unsuspecting parents - I wonder what comes next?  
What's the important thing that Alvin will tell his daughter and what about Brittany and hers?  
Will Simon or Theodore find out what's going on?  
Find out in the next chapters!


	6. Confessions

The Parent Trap

Ch. 5

"Confessions"

"_Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about," he said putting an arm around her._

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to _you_ about." Natalie replied looking up at her father.

Alvin smiled down on her, "Ok, you go first."

"No you,"

"Ok, I want to talk to you about Charlene."

"And I want to talk about my mother." Natalie said then, "What about Charlene?"

Alvin was taken completely off guard at her statement. He stopped momentarily in his tracks to gaze at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time. _She really does look like Brittany_, he thought. After about eleven years, thoughts of her came rushing back just because of that statement.

"W-W-What about your mother?"

"Dad, I'm almost twelve, how long do you expect me to buy that story that The Stork dropped me on your doorstep?" Natalie said exasperatedly and Alvin gave a sigh.

"C'mon Nicole, we've talked about your mother," he said.

"No we haven't. Not really. A girl needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, I'm almost a teenager, face it, I need a mother." Natalie pleaded.

"You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. Which brings me to…" the two were walking out of the barrel room and right on time – the two see Charlene pull up in a golf caddy with her rat-faced assistant, Richard.

"Charlene." Alvin finished and looked at the woman with a smile as she climbed out of the caddy with her assistant.

"Hi," she greeted him back, "Hello Nicole," she also said but not too fondly. She and her assistant walked up to the father and daughter.

"Nicole, this is my assistant, Richard. Richard, this is Alvin's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about." Charlene said with a little wink which looked weird because her right eyelid looked to be malfunctioning as it tried to drop and perform the facial procedure. She unconsciously tried to raise the right part of her face so it would wink but she looked like she had a strange twitch. Alvin looked at her strangely for a bit and Natalie tried not to guffaw at the sight. Charlene's face was contorting so hard it looked like she was having a kind of facial epilepsy as she determinedly tried to do the wink. Her eyes were glued to the sky and her mouth took a strange 'O' and it also seemed as if she was stuck in that facial expression and was now trying to straighten her face.

"Hello, how are you?" Richard said boisterously in an attempt to save his boss' face as she started walking around trying to get her face straight.

"Hi there." Natalie replied as she watched her father rush to Charlene's aid. Alvin was able to help the female chipmunk and she kissed his cheek as thanks.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered to him.

"Almost," he replied and the couple went back to where Natalie and Richard were standing.

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?" Charlene asked smiling and making googly eyes at Alvin who looked back at her apologetically.

"Well actually I promised Nicole we'd hang out together this afternoon," he said and put his arm around his daughter. Natalie scooted closer to her father and held on to his hand.

"No problem." Charlene said as she went back to caddy followed by Richard.

"I've got plenty to do... I'm working on a new label design, Alvie... featuring Y-O-U. You're gonna love it! See you later darling – by Nicole!" she gushed as she started the vehicle and then reversed it.

"First change I make in that household is to send that two-faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu." Charlene said evilly when they were out of earshot.

"Oooh, Ice Woman." Richard joked with a shiver.

"Extremely." Charlene said.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Two horses, black and white galloped through the vineyards that afternoon. Alvin was racing after Natalie and the two were throwing joking threats to each other about who will win. They reached a dusty pathway and then slowed their horses to a trot.

"So, you excited about our camping trip?" Alvin asked his daughter.

"What camping trip?" Natalie asked confused – obviously her twin failed to mention that part.

"What camping trip? The one we go on every summer before you go back to school." Alvin answered her with a look that wondered if she was kidding.

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait." Alvin answered as if she remembered.

"So, Nicole, what do you think of Charlene?" Alvin asked expectantly.

"As what, Dad? Your publicist? Your friend? Your…" she was cut off by her father.

"No, just – what do you think of her?" he asked, "As a person?"

"Oh she's…uh, cute, nice hair, good teeth. She can spell the word YOU – I don't know. Honestly Dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway?" she asked as if she already didn't know. The way Alvin and Charlene acted around each other they were both headed to much bigger things than being just…friends.

"Well I'll tell you why, Nicole. Because believe it or not…"

"Race you back to the ranch, Dad!"

"Nicole I'm trying to tell you something!"

Alvin watched as his daughter galloped away at full speed. He silently cursed and tried to gallop after her but she was already far ahead.

Natalie could not believe that her assumption was correct and that the two were getting married. She hastily jumped off her horse and ran back to the house. Bursting in through the French doors, she paced back and forth starting a monologue; something her mother does too when upset.

"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid." Paige started ranting her throwing her arms up and down in panic mode. Simon suddenly looked around from the corduroy arm chair he was sitting on.

Theodore wasn't in the living room, but he was in the kitchen listening through the window doors.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" he asked a bit sternly. Natalie jumped up in surprise and clutched her bosom, "Uncle Simon," she said out of breath, "You gave me a fright!"

"I gave you 'a fright'?" her uncle echoed standing up and folding his newspaper.

"I mean you scared me. I didn't know you were like, in here." Natalie tried to explain as she backed away from the intense look Simon was giving her.

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about? Like maybe why Sammy never comes near you anymore or why your appetite's suddenly changed or why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using expressions like, 'You gave me a fright'." Simon started to inquire the girl as he walked around Natalie and wiped his glasses.

"Uncle Simon, I changed a lot over the summer that's all." Natalie tried to cover herself.

"Ok, if I didn't know any better I'd say it's almost as if you were," he stopped himself in time and then shook his head, "Forget it – it's impossible," he said and put his glasses back on then started to walk away.

"Almost as if I were who, Uncle Simon?" Natalie asked.

"Nobody, nobody. Forget that I mentioned it." Simon said with an assuring smile.

"Almost as if I were… Natalie?"

Simon turned around shocked, "You know about Natalie?"

"I am Natalie."

Simon took a sharp intake of breath as tears filled his eyes. He was looking at his other niece and lips quivered as the situation overwhelmed he but he willed himself not to cry. The moment was ruined when Alvin burst into the living room and looked sternly at his daughter.

"Nicole, why'd you take off on me like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something," and then catching the way his friend looked at his daughter, "Simon, why are you looking at her like that?" he asked really confused.

"Like what?" Simon asked with a start, "I'm not looking at her in any special way," he blubbered as tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, "I'm looking at her just like I've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long. This is how I look at her… Can I hug her?" he asked and then went over and wrapped Natalie a very embrace.

"She's so beautiful, and so big." Simon muttered and Natalie gave him a look that pleaded her not to say anything. He let go and dabbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna go make you something special to eat. What would you like? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got." Simon said in a choked voice and then walked off to the kitchen. Natalie watched her as Alvin approached her and sat her down on a sofa as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

"Nicole, we have to talk." Alvin said seriously.

"Okay, shoot."

"Ok, I wanna know what you think…about making Charlene… a part of the family?"

"Part of…_our _family?"

Alvin nodded, "Yeah…"

"I think it's an awesome idea!"

"Yeah?"

"Inspired!"

"You do?"

"Brilliant!"

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"You do?!"

"Like it's a dream come true! I know she's almost as old as you but I've always wanted a big sister!" Natalie said excitedly and Alvin shook his head.

"Honey, I think you're missing the point."

"No I'm not. You're going to adopt Charlene. That is so sweet Dad!"

"I'm not going to _adopt _her. I'm going to MARRY her."

Natalie leapt up from the couch and started pacing in front of her father.

"Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry someone like her?!"

Alvin just looked back at her totally surprised at her reaction. He was hoping to get something more positive.

"Comment pouvez-vous épouser cette femme de godawful qui est évidemment dans l'amour avec votre argent?!" Natalie raved in French

"Nicole calm down." Alvin said gently.

"Je ne pourrais pas croire que vous choisiriez une telle vieille sorcière pour une mariée!"

"Nicole calm down!" he repeated this time holding onto the arms of his daughter.

"Maman est totalement un améliorer de cent pourcent que que la sorcière diabolique jamais pourrait être!" Alvin pulled a face of confusion.

"Are you speaking French?" he asked after a beat.

"I learned it at camp." Natalie said with a shrug.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..."

"Yeah, and in English, if you don't mind. Right?" Alvin said.

"Ok,"

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. it's nothing... Just... Just..." Natalie took a deep breath then let everything out, "Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin completely everything!!!"

After saying that, she stormed off to her room leaving a very confused Troy behind. He stood up and noticed Simon and Theodore standing in the doorway; apparently they heard everything.

"Don't look at us." Theodore said.

Simon said, "'Cause we don't know a thing."

Alvin squeezed his forehead – a migraine was setting in when he heard loud pop music blasting from somewhere outside the house. He went to the wraparound porch to see a bright red BMW pull up in front of the house and Charlene getting out. She walked towards him with that catlike grin etched on her face although it looked more like a grimace. Alvin gave a small wave and walked towards one of the outdoor armchairs.

"She thought I was going to adopt her!" he muttered to himself as he sat down.

"Hi Alvie!" Charlene said brightly and made herself comfortable on Alvin's lap as she put down her purse and coat.

"Uh, hi." Alvin replied weakly covering his face with his hands.

"You look _stressed _baby." Charlene stated and cupped his face with her hands then leaned in for a kiss.

"How 'bout a martini?" she asked and took out a Tiffany box with a gold bell inside.

"How 'bout a double?" Alvin said as he looked at the bell curiously.

"Coming right up!" Charlene smiled as she rang the little bell and the shrill sound made Alvin's migraine worse.

"Simon!" she called out then looked at her fiancé.

"Don't you love it?" she gushed with a little flick of her head, "It's just what we need – it's such a big house." Charlene explained and Alvin gave the bell a little frown.

"Simon!" Charlene nearly yelled and Simon appeared not looking too wild about the bell.

"I'm not help here Charlene, you rang," he snapped and looked angrily at Alvin.

"Two martinis and make Mr. Seville's a double." Charlene said sweetly.

"Si, Please? I'm getting a migraine." Alvin begged and tried his puppy dog face.

"Ugh no, I see two pairs of perfectly functioning feet and hands. Unless _some _people have them botoxed too – in that case, they're pathetic." he snapped and stormed off.

"I could not believe you let them live here and not ask them for rent or anything." Charlene pouted.

"They're Nicole's uncles and my _**brothers**_." Alvin explained as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Still it doesn't give them the right to…" Charlene muttered putting back the bell in the box.

"I told Nicole." Alvin said changing the topic.

"You did? And…?"

"She went ballistic. She started yelling in French… I didn't even know she _spoke _French! I don't know what's gotten into her…"

"Alvie - this reaction is totally classic. It's 'Daddy's Getting Remarried - 101'. I'd worry if she didn't react this way. Look, why don't I talk to her... woman to woman." Charlene offered as she got off his lap and went over to the back of the chair where she started massaging his shoulders – then started kissing his neck.

"She's a little sensitive about you right now." Alvin muttered wagging a finger but smiling at the attention she gave him.

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime." Charlene declared and then unbuttoned the top three buttons of Alvin's shirt.

"Wear you're shirt like this. I like it when I see a bit of muscle," she cooed and stood up.

Charlene found Daddy's-little-girl on a wooden swing set a bit far from the house. She journeyed the stone steps leading to them in her very high heels and knocked on one of the wooden posts.

"Knock-knock," Natalie looked at her, "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Charlene went in and sat down opposite Natalie.

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?"

"Naturally,"

"You know I remember when it was him and me against the world together – breaking free! It was a wonderful time. You start to feel alive and sooner or later you understand what it means to fall in love." Charlene gushed.

"Me? I don't think so. I don't even have my twelve year-old molars yet." Natalie retorted.

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life... being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and woman on a magical journey to a place..." Charlene gushed – again but was cut off.

"I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but I think I know what mystery my Dad sees in you." Natalie said knowingly.

"You do?"

"You're his old singing partner! At twenty-six you're still pretty and sexy and alluring enough for him – the guy's only human _and _kinda old enough to be desperate but if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right?"

Natalie asked with her angelic smile thoroughly not enjoying the way she had to grit her teeth and spit out those words that never did the woman in front of her justice though she enjoyed the shocked look on Charlene's face when she heard the last part.

"Boy, your father underestimates you." Charlene suddenly growled squinting her eyes and peering at the girl before her with an evil smirk.

"But you won't, will you, _Charlene_?" Natalie said as her face took on an expression.

"So what if I'm aging but still beautiful? That's not a crime you know! And for you're 411, I _adore _my Alvie! I have planned on marrying him since the day we sang _You're the One I Want _with him. Face it; you're not the only girl in Alvin Seville's life. Get over it." Charlene growled thoroughly panicking at the glare being thrown at her.

"If that's the case, my father's money has nothing to do with it, right?" Natalie retorted. She also wanted to say 'and you're jealousy over my mother' but it would blow her cover. That hit a nerve and Charlene leaned in so close that Natalie could smell quite a strong hint of halitosis.

"You listen, and you listen good! I am going to marry you're father in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest that you do not tangle with my anymore! You're in _way _over your head. Is that clear?" Natalie took the courage to lean in closer.

"Crystal."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was lunchtime back in London and Jeanette heard a fax came in. It was a picture of a dog with a speech bubble that said '911.' She looked at it curiously when she heard her step-mother calling her back to the dining room.

"So what took you so long?" Brittany teased her sister who was on her way to the corner table.

"I just got another bottle of wine." Jeanette retorted and her sister held out her glass. She rolled her eyes and started to pour.

"Jeanette, would you mind pouring me a glass too?" Masked and Jeanette obeyed. As she bent a bit to pour, Nicole saw the paper with the drawing of her dog. Her aunt was leaning back up and the paper was disappearing. Nicole bent so low she fell from her chair. Jeanette gasped and Brittany stood up worriedly.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked as Nicole stood up and brushed herself.

"Had one too many sips I guess. You know, Mom, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?" Nicole replied.

"Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?" Brittany continued asking.

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy, that's all." Nicole said and then tried not to bolt out of the door. Miss. Miller watched her granddaughter closely as her children went back to their lunch. _Woozy_, she pondered.

Nicole rushed to the nearest payphone which was at the park a few blocks from her house and hurriedly dialled for a collect call to California. Natalie, who had been waiting for her call, rushed to the phone as soon as she heard the first ring.

"Hello? Yes, I'll accept the charges. Nicole, thank goodness you got my fax. I'm absolutely desperate." Natalie said into the phone.

"What's up? Why the 911?"

"Dad's getting married." Nicole laughed.

"Whaddya mean, getting married?"

"I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada. The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast. And I mean really fast" Natalie nearly yelled out of frustration.

"Okay, Mom and I are going to the theatre tonight so I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning." Nicole said not noticing the woman who stood in front of the door of the phone booth.

"Ok, thanks. And Nicole, hurry." Natalie said as she put the phone down.

"Ok I will." Nicole was so caught up with what just happened that she bumped the waiting woman.

"Oh excuse me," she turned to apologize and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was her grandmother.

"Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh." Miss Miller echoed with a merry twinkle in her eyes, "What say you and I take a little stroll in the park, eh young lady?" she asked and her put out her arm for her.

"Ok…" Nicole said weakly and linked her arm through hers.

"C'mon, what's this all about?" Miss. Miller asked.

"Well it's a long story…"

"Well it's a very big park and we've got plenty of time…"

The next morning, Nicole held Cuppy and nervously paced in front of the double doors that led to her mother's bedroom. Inside, Brittany was sketching a design of a gown as she talked to someone in French on the phone. She peeked through the door and stared at her mother.

"Just do it." Beatrice urged with a little pat on her rear which made Nicole enter. Brittany looked up and smiled at her daughter, patting the empty spot beside her on the bed.

"I have to finish this sketch and Fed Ex it to Paris, then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrods?" Brittany asked her daughter as she put an arm around her and kiss her cheek.

"I can't… I'm sorry… I have to go out of town today." Nicole said looking down.

"You have to go out of town today?" Brittany decided to humor her daughter, "And where, may I ask, are you going?" she asked. Instead of answering, Nicole buried herself underneath the pink satin sheets of her mother's bed.

"Natalie." Brittany said trying to tickle her into coming out, "Natalie!"

"That's why I have to go! I have to go see Natalie." Nicole said underneath the covers. Miss. Miller peeked into the room at the sound of her voice – she wasn't exactly all too quiet when she said it.

"I see and where might Natalie be?" Brittany asked still thinking it was a joke.

"In Napa with her father, Alvin Seville." Nicole answered and this piece of news definitely shocked Brittany. Her jaw dropped and she looked at her father who could only nod in reply.

"You're not Natalie?" Brittany asked pulling on the sheets while Nicole looked at her fearfully holding her Cuppy close to her.

"That would be correct."

"You're Nicole?"

"I am."

Brittany put a hand on her mouth as tears filled her eyes as she looked at the daughter she hasn't seen in over eleven years.

"Natalie and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Natalie felt the exact same way about Dad, so we just sorta switched lives. I hope you-re not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Natalie." Nicole explained as her mother looked at her blankly.

"Oh, honey, I've loved you your whole life." Brittany cried as she pulled her daughter into her arms. The two looked up to see a bawling Jeanette and Eleanor being comforted by who closed the door to give them some more privacy.

"I've never so happy in my entire life!" they heard her bawl and Brittany turned to her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" she asked.

"I was scared." Nicole confessed wiping away her tears, "So I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

"Legally, you belong to your father and Natalie belongs to me."

"'His' and 'Hers', kids. No offence, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fly to Napa, see Annie and Dad and work this whole thing out." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"I guess we will." Brittany agreed, "Not to worry, I'll take care of everything."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Brittany was just going around her walk in closet getting random clothes and throwing them in a heap on her bed as her sisters watched from their chair.

"I'm sorry I can't handle this." Brittany declared and stared at her sisters.

"I haven't heard from Alvin in like eleven years and now I'm flying halfway around the world just to meet him again! I'm not ready for this! I mean if he didn't drive me nuts then I'd still be married to him. That's why we had this arrangement – so we wouldn't have to see each other again!" Brittany delivered her monologue like a true Drama Queen as her sisters watched her drone on and on and on, looking bored with all of it.

"If it'd help Britt, we could accompany you," Eleanor offered. Brittany squealed and hugged them both tightly.

"That would be much appreciated!" she squealed.

Nicole just entered in the room. "Mom, I'm totally ready." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah, me too…almost." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Mom you're suitcase is like, totally empty." Nicole noted.

"Oh right, sorry." Brittany said distractedly, "Did you speak with your father dear?"

Nicole and Eleanor shared a look before she answered, "Uh, yeah, I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you."

"He did? Anxious-nervous, like he's dreading it or anxious-excited like he's looking forward to it?"

"Anxious-excited, definitely." Nicole said and Jeanette raised an eyebrow knowing she was lying, "He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Stafford Hotel in San Francisco." Sharpay guffawed when she heard that.

"That's so…soon. Say, why don't you go down and grab your tickets from your Grandmother, ok?" she said and Nicole nodded. She was about to exit when Eleanor whispered in her ear, "Liar, liar, pants on fire." She was shushed and Brittany called on them again.

"You know, Britt." Jeanette said as she stepped into her sister's closet, "If I'm going to face Alvin again, I'd say you go all out. I'd wear _this_," she went out with an Alexander McQueen satin one-shoulder dress and a four-inch heeled Oscar de la Renta two-tone strappy pumps,

"You'd _kill _it." Brittany smiled and started putting her clothes in the suitcase.

A while later the Millers was all set and Brittany kissed her step-mother goodbye. Nicole rushed up to her grandmother and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Grandma!" she said.

"Bye Nicole." Miss. Miller said with a smile.

"So you won't forget to come over for Thanksgiving right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Miss. Miller replied.

"Bye…" she whispered and rushed to the car.

"Oh and say hello to your father for me!" her grandmother called out.

"I will…" Nicole said and climbed in.

Vance gave her a thumbs-up which she replied with crossed fingers and crossed arms. The driver shut the door and they were off…

I'm on a roll here!

All right, cat's out of the bag for all except Alvin. Poor guy...

Anyway, while I was writing this, I could remember and actually still hear the way Elaine Hendrix (Meredith Blake - the evil fiance) spoke.

From this part I've started deviating from the movie plot and actually put in some of my ideas like Simon being snappish to Charlene and the talk between Natalie and Charlene.

**AN: I don't own the Chipmunk and Chipette characters Ross does. Nor do I own Charlene.**


	7. Rendezvous

The Parent Trap

Ch.6

"Rendezvous"

It was a Saturday and everybody was meeting up at the Stafford Hotel in San Francisco. Well some people knew while other people didn't have a clue.

Charlene was waiting with her parents up front, "Okay they'll be here any minute. Now be nice daddy, you this is something that you're little girl really wants."

"Then you know I'll be nice." They all laughed.

Alvin and the rest of them finally came. "There he is. With the whole Motley Crew." She muttered. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Simon, Theodore, Nicole and…Sammy! What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Honey, a dog at the Stafford?" she muttered.

"Nicole begged me to bring him." Alvin explained with a grin and a shrug on his shoulders.

"Aww… your such a softie." Charlene cooed and bent down to pat the dog's head. Sammy growled at her and tried to bite Charlene's hand making her jump back and yelped in surprise.

"Good doggie." Simon said to the dog.

Theodore asked, "So Charlene are these the folks?"

"Yes, Mom, dad you finally meet. This is the love of my life Alvin Seville." Charlene gushed while linking her arm through her fiance's.

They shooked hands with him. "And this his _adorable _daughter, Nicole. This whole get together was her idea I'll let you know." Charlene gushed proudly much to the disgust of Natalie.

"Hello young lady we've been hearing great things about you." Charlene's father said.

Her mother said, "Hello, Nicole, you may call me Aunt Maria." Natalie looked at her strange.

**Meanwhile**

A black car came in front of the hotel. Jeanette came out of the front seat and helped her two sisters.

She noticed Brittany's foot was on her hand. "Other end sis." Brittany then got out of the car and giggled madly. Then Eleanor and Nicole came out of the car.

"That was a great flight wasn't it. I mean it was soo quick." Brittany said a little too excited. She was very drunk at the moment.

Eleanor said, "I don't think I've seen you quite this thirsty before Britt."

"Well, what do you expect Eleanor? I've haven't drunk since this trip." She said as she was leaning on Jeanette's shoulder for balance.

Brittany finally had her shoes on. "Well, come on, let's rock and roll." She said while she strutted inside the hotel.

"I'm on such major trouble here." Nicole muttered to herself as she trailed behind her aunts wondering what her sister's reaction would be if she met her inebriated mother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So I've already checked us in so, why don't we go upstairs, freshen up and rendezvous for lunch?" she asked her parents sweetly.

Her father kissed her on the cheek. "See you in ten." Her parents then walked off. She entwined her fingers with Alvin's.

"Sweetheart, now that we're here why don't we check out the honeymoon suite? I bet it's to die for."

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Nicole were in the hotel. Jeanette went to go and check-in while Brittany followed her. Eleanor and Nicole went into an opened elevator, hold the doors for them until, "Oh no, I've forgot my bag." She was making her way back to the front desk.

Sammy was being chased by Natalie, Simon, and Theodore. He was sniffing out his owner. He saw Nicole in another elevator.

"Sammy!" Nicole said. The dog went over to her. "Sammy!"

Then Brittany came back and Natalie said, "Mom!"

"Darling you don't have to wait for me. I've could've found the room by myself." her daughter eyes widened at the smell of hard liquor coming from her mother's mouth.

"Besides, I need a little fresh air. Go on sweetie, I'll meet you upstairs." She continued and walked off.

Natalie was about to go with her uncles until her mother called out to her, "I like that jacket by the way. Were you wearing that whole time on the plane?" Brittany turned around and narrowly avoided being hit by a huge bouquet of flowers a delivery man was carrying.

Natalie slapped her hand on her forehead, "She's _drunk!_ My aunt said that she'd never drunk in her days. Then, she picks today and the wrong day to show up totally zonked!"

"Just do what the woman says and meet her upstairs." Simon said while pushing his niece to the direction they were going.

As the doors slid shut, Alvin and Charlene arrive in front of another elevator flirting heavily with each other. The doors slid open and Charlene pushed a wildly grinning Alvin inside.

"Alone at last," she whispered huskily into his ear and as the doors slid shut there stood a shocked Brittany Miller staring at the necking couple with a sheepish grin on her face.

Alvin looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. He tried to keep her in view, even leaning to the very wall of the elevator as Brittany managed a small wave and the doors finally slid shut.

-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-

"Nicole Seville!"

Brittany purposely strode to the corridor calling out to her daughter. Two doors facing each other opened and the twins emerged from each one of them. Nicole was wearing a yellow cardigan blouse over a yellow skirt while Natalie wore white pants with a yellow tank top and a white jacket that matched her pants. Their mother stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her forehead.

"Please don't do this to me," she said begged, "I'm already seeing double!"

"It's me, Mom, Natalie." Natalie said and Brittany's expression softened at her daughter. She approached the girl with the white jacket and hugged her tightly.

"Natalie, you look wonderful." Brittany complemented cupping her daughter's cheek. Nicole joined the hug and the three embraced each other tightly.

"Oh my girls," Brittany whispered then suddenly stood up and sternly looked at them.

"I can't believe you're together – but how could you do this to me?!" she cried. Simon and Theodore heard the racket going on outside and decided to peek out the door.

"Excuse me," he and his brother interrupted and led the three to the Millers' room, "why don't we take this little pow-wow in here?" he suggested.

Then Theodore looked at Brittany, "Hi, you probably don't remember us."

"Simon, Theodore!" she said. She hugged them both and they returned the hug and Simon shut the door behind them, he looked at Theodore and said, "I knew I always liked her better." "Yeah, me too." Theodore said.

Brittany was walking back and forth, "One of you," she said raising a finger in the air and walking towards them, "I'm not sure which one of you – told me that you're father knew that I was arriving here today! And I'm here to tell you…" she had started to pace back and forth now, "The man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel."

"You saw Dad already?" Natalie asked.

"Yes I did." She lied down on the sofa in the front of the bed and put her hand on her head. "The man went completely ashen like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past." Brittany continued in a dramatic voice complete with a dramatic flourish of her hand.

"Can one of you get me something cold for my head?" Natalie stood up to do her mother's bidding.

Brittany said, "I've always pondered what it would be like seeing your father after all of these years." The twins shared a worried look as they listened to their mother.

"Well let me tell you, me waving like a mindless idiot while Alvin Seville is wrapped in another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario had in mind no sirey."

In that moment, Eleanor came out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch. While Jeanette came out of the bathroom in a tight purple bikini with a towel, a water bottle, and a bottle of sunscreen. Both of her sisters were shocked.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?!" Brittany and Eleanor asked at the same time. The nieces were also shocked at this.

She said, "Going for a swim, you mind?" Jeanette and Eleanor were about to leave.

"Oh no. You go ahead have fun. As long as if you don't…" Until Simon and Theodore and Simon came back into the room.

Theodore covered his eyes and asked, "Were we interrupting something?"

"Uh..girls you remember Alvin's brothers Simon and Theodore? Si Theo.." Jeanette and Eleanor re-introduced themselves. Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand while Theodore did the same with Eleanor.

"Enchante, mademoiselle," they said kissing her hand.

Eleanor said, "I really do remember them."

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine." Jeanette said. The twins both had an innocent and same smile as they watched their aunts and uncles.

Brittany stood up, "Girls, you're going to tell me why'd you lied and bought me here without telling your father!"

"Ok…I'd really would love to stay but I've got a composition to write." Simon said.

Jeanette said, "I'll help you."

Theodore and Eleanor said, "We'll come to."

"Wait! Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Brittany asked. The others were just silent and didn't say.

Natalie finally said the truth, "Mom, Dad is getting married." She said with a serious face. Brittany sat back down with a shock look on her face.

"She's Cruella DeVille awful mom, we can't let him go through it." Natalie said.

"But she's all wrong for him. And the only way he won't marry her is..." Nicole glanced at her sister, "You tell her, she knows you better." Nicole nudged Natalie who sat beside Brittany.

"Is if he sees _you _again." Natalie finished to a still dumbstruck Brittany.

"Wait a minute! You're not actually trying to hook me up with your father, are you?" Brittany asked her daughters who looked at each other. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore took this as their second chance for freedom and started tiptoeing towards the door again.

"Actually, we are." Nicole admitted and Natalie nodded her head.

"You're perfect for each other!" she added and Brittany suddenly glanced at her left.

"Hold it!" she cried once again and Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore turned around.

"You guys knew about this?!" she asked them and the four of them tried to pull straight faces.

They all said no, but Brittany nodded her head so that they could tell the truth.

She stood up and paced the room, "Let me say this loud and clear: Alvin Seville and I are no longer a couple. We used to be but now he seems to be more content with that leggy, long haired, tight-skirted fiancée."

She spat angrily, "But I'm only here for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to switch the two of you back. Now lets do what we have to do and get it over with. Understood?" she finished off sternly and the others bowed their head and nodded silently.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yo, what up everybody. I know it's been a while since I last updated but it was all school's fault exams have been coming and everybody trying to give more work now till the last day of school. It's a bunch of BS let me tell ya. But anways this is my next chapter of my story the Parent Trap, this what everybody's been waitn' for. Again I'm so sorry for the long waiting. Well here's the chapter. CHAPTER SEVEN!**

The Parent Trap

Ch. 7

"Dinner"

Father and daughter walked out into the night when Alvin glanced at the outfit of his daughter. She looked so angelic in her sky blue dress.

"Nicole, I've had enough surprises for one day… can you _please _tell me where we're going?" he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he pleaded with his daughter to spill their dinner venue.

"You're gonna love it, Dad, trust me." Nicole just said. Just then, Brittany and Natalie walk out of the hotel. Alvin secretly did a double take at the dress his ex-wife was wearing and he tried not to gawk.\

"Hello," Brittany managed to get the word out of her mouth.

"Hey." Alvin managed to utter as he watched Brittany approach them self-consciously fluffing her hair.

"So uh," she leaned in and Alvin smelled her perfume, "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" she whispered.

"Not a clue," he leaned in closer and whispered. "Right."

Brittany nodded her head solemnly when her daughters announced the arrival of their limousine. The four piled into the car…

They arrived an hour later at pier and Alvin and Brittany got out and took in their surroundings. Brittany turned to her daughter with a curious look on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked and her daughter just grinned back when Alvin stood beside them straightening his lapels.

"This is where we're eating?" Alvin asked jokingly putting his hands in his pockets and looking around.

"Nooo." Nicole said and approached the railing to point at a 150-foot yacht, "Actually, _that's _where we're eating."

A small motorboat took the family of four to the yacht and as they were climbing, Nicole announced that it was theirs for the night.

"So, how exactly are we paying for this?" Alvin asked and Natalie turned to him.

"Well, we pooled our allowances," she said and Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, Natalie," he said and she giggled.

"Ok, so Grandmother chipped in a bit," she admitted and Natalie turned around.

"Natalie!" she reprimanded and the girl just giggled some more.

"Ok, Grandmother chipped in a lot," she confessed.

"C'mon, you guys are gonna love it." Nicole said and motioned for everyone to hurry.

"Well its snazzy." Alvin said running a hand on the wooden railing.

"Brittany and Alvin, you're dinner awaits you." Nicole announced posing in front of a door like the girl in Wheel of Fortune. Her parents followed in after her and were shocked to see a table set for two and a very romantic atmosphere.

"The table's only set for two," Alvin noted after looking around awestruck.

"Oh, that's the other part of the surprise," Natalie explained, "We're not joining you."

"You're not?" Sharpay looked at her disbelievingly. Suddenly Simon came from another door carrying a tray of sushi, Brittany's favorite.

"No but I am," he said, "Good evening, I'm Simon and I'll be your server for this evening. No wisecracks please, Alvin." he said seriously and Alvin put a fist on his lips to avoid cracking up.

"And I'm Jeanette, your Sommelier. May I offer you both a taste of the bubbly in hopes that you'll get a little snickered and won't remember this lovely lady and myself for following the orders of two audacious eleven year-olds..." she said and Brittany outright laughed.

"And for the kitchen staff is your very own Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville. Who will be cooking the wonderful meal that you two are going to enjoy for this fine evening." Jeanette said.

"Natalie, mood music please." Simon said and Paige obediently pressed the remote. A tune, hauntingly familiar, began playing in the background. It sounded like an upbeat rock/pop song that was a rendition of its original slow and sweet melody.

"Just relax," Natalie instructed her parents with an authoritative yet hypnotic voice, "Sail through time…back to yesteryear…" she continued as Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other like two awkward teens on their first date.

Simon and Jeanette watched the ex-couple's reactions, one with amusement

"You do get all this, don't you?" she asked looking expectantly at the two.

"Yes, we do." Brittany replied with a small smile as Alvin walked over something that caught his eye.

"They're recreating the night we met," he said as he pointed to the floater on the wall with the words Queen Elizabeth painted between two hearts and the year 1998 directly across the inscription.

"The boat, the music," he enumerated and Simon opened her arms to indicate him and Jeanette.

"The help," she provided in a joking voice but with a

"It's so sweet." Brittany gushed tearfully as she looked round at the 'help.'

"Ryan, I think I'll take that drink." Alvin said and took one of the champagne flutes as Brittany took the other.

"Oh yeah," Simon muttered after Jeanette gave him a look and the two exited leaving Brittany and Alvin to be alone.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since the QE2." Alvin admitted.

"Neither have I," she said softly and stood with him by the big window at the back of the ship. It overlooked the San Francisco bay and for a moment, the two stood completely still, watching the lights far yonder dancing as the night life took over. But only one of them was really watching.

"Well, here's to…" Alvin started breaking the silence and raising his champagne flute with a smile.

"…our daughters." Brittany finished for him and Alvin felt swayed for a bit, that was not was he intended to say but nevertheless repeated what she said and toasted his flute with hers. As if on cue, Natalie and Nicole both watched through the peepholes of the huge double doors across the room and both were smiling giddily to see their parents not biting each others heads off. Alvin noticed them and the girls both ducked as quickly as they tried to peep and watch.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels," he remarked and pouted in that adorable way that Brittany loved. She giggled and took her eyes off him, afraid that if she stared a second longer things might get out of hand. Looking at Alvin was the quickest way to thaw the walls of protection she built around herself, much like she did back in high school.

"You know sometimes if we're really ever alone, maybe we could talk about what happened between us? You know it's all a hazy blur to me now. It ended… so fast." Alvin said and Brittany smiled.

"It started… so fast," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that part I remember." Alvin said with a Cheshire grin and a little wink. They both giggled remembering their meeting at the ocean liner and good memories coming back.

"Looks like things are heating up nicely. I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise." Jeantte said as she and Simon watched through another peephole. She was holding up the curtain covering it and was pushed against the wall so that Simon can have a good view as he watched from the side.

"You help Eleanor and Theodore I bet that they're cooking up like a storm in there. I'll do the serving." Simon said and Jeanette let go of the curtain. It fell back and the two simultaneously moved and ended up being stuck pressed against each other's bodies. Si's smile was stuck to his face as he glanced up at Jeanette through his glasses and tried not to think of their awkward position. Jeanette, not wanting their momement to be even more awkward breaks the silence, "So, I'm about to go.."

"And I'll…" he forgot what he was supposed to do and looked up at Jeanette for help. Jeanette gazed at him for a moment; the two were once again staring deep in each others eyes.

"…serve," she managed to whisper and Simon immediately nodded. He felt that the moment required either of them to kiss each other but other important matters were at hand.

"So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of owning your own vineyard… it actually came true." Brittany remarked as she watched him pull out a chair for her. Alvin beamed proudly.

"Hey, how about you, always drawing on napkins and corners of newspapers? Now you're this major designer... pretty impressive," he remarked and watched as Brittany blushed. He loved it when she blushed.

"We both actually got where we wanted to go." she said and Alvin nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"So, what are we going to do about the girls?" Brittany asked as Simon came in with the soup. He carefully placed the bowls in front of Alvin and Brittany as he listened in on their conversation.

"Well, I guess now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart." Alvin said and Brittany considered his statement while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I could keep them half the year and you could…" she was interrupted by Simon.

"Guys, they can't go to two schools every year… that's nuts," he pointed out.

"I agree." Alvin nodded momentarily forgetting that it was he and Brittany who were supposed to be talking.

"Well I could keep them both for a whole year and you could just…" she continued and Alvin tried to say something while Simon shook his head.

"…well that's why we came up with…" Alvin abruptly stopped and looked at his brother who was 'mhmm-ing' along as he followed the conversation closely.

"Oh sorry! Ignore me… enjoy your soup" the tall blue clad chipmunk said as he composed himself and left the room.

"That's why we came up with the solution that we have." Alvin pointed out after he left.

"Really? I thought it was because we decided that we never have to see each other again." Brittany said with an unreadable but evidently sad look.

"Not _we_, Britt." Alvin corrected with a small laugh as he suddenly became interested in his silverware.

"You know that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years."

"You don't remember the day you packed?"

"No, that day I remember perfectly." Brittany stopped and regretfully looked at Alvin , "Did I hurt you when I threw that…that…what was it?" she asked and Alvin stared at her disbelievingly.

"It was… a hairdryer," he told her and Brittany bit back a giggle that threatened to escape her.

"Oh really?" she couldn't really stifle it, "Sorry…" was all she could say while Alvin nodded and laughed softly.

"You know, I may never be alone with you again." Alvin said leaning in, "So about that day that you packed… why'd you do it?" he asked and watched as Brittany neatly folded her hands beneath her chin and rested both her elbows on the table.

"Oh Alvin, we were so young and we both had tempers and we said stupid things and so… I packed," she explained as if it was the most simple and obvious reason of all.

"I got on the fastest 747 at the time and… you didn't come after me." Bang! The simplicity of the statement, yet the enormity of the meaning hit Troy hard and he was speechless for a while.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to," was all he could say and Sharpay smirked.

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore," she brushed it off and acted as if it wasn't a big deal. But in fact, it still was…

"So let's just put a on a good face for the girls and get this show on the road." Brittany said much to the chagrin of Troy who agreed mutely feeling defeated. The twins heard this last bit of conversation before the topic changed completely and they were both dismayed at the news.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Back at the Stafford hotel, Brittany was paying for the Millers' stay and her sisters watched over her shoulder as she conducted her business.

"All set then, where's Natalie?" she asked Eleanor who was straightening her shirt.

"I just called, she's on her way down," she said in a muffled voice as he continued trying to straighten his collar.

"Okay, so I'll uh... send Nicole back to you over Christmas." Alvin said as he and his brothers joined Brittany and her sisters at the front desk.

"And I'll see that Natalie spends Easter with you." Brittany nodded and put on a brave face despite the crestfallen looks of the other three adults with her. The elevator dinged and Alvin and Alvin looked on as the twins approached both wearing the same orange blouses and jeans.

"Natalie, what are you doing in those clothes we've got a plane to catch?"Brittany said frowning at her daughter's outfit. She distinctively remembered telling Tiara Gold to rid her wardrobe of anything orange.

"Here's the deal Mom, we thought it over and decided that we're being totally duped."

"Dad promised that we're gonna go on a camping trip. And we wanna go, together."

"What camping trip?" Alvin frowned at them.

"The one we go on every summer before school starts."

"Natalie, this is ridiculous. Go on upstairs and put your clothes on." Brittany said sternly but the two girls stubbornly stood their ground.

"Are you sure I'm Natalie?"

"Well of course I'm sure!" Brittany exclaimed becoming irritated.

"But its kinda hard being one hundred percent positive, is it?"

"Girls, this is totally un-funny. You're going to make your mother miss her airplane." Alvin joined in with his own stern voice and both twins smiled at each other.

"Natalie!" Brittany snapped.

"Yes?" the twins answered together.

Alvin put his hands on his knees and bent in level with the girls. He looked at each of them carefully as if studying and experiment.

"This one's Nicole," he said triumphantly pointing at one of the girls, "I'm positive."

"Oh I hope your right Dad, because you wouldn't wanna send the wrong kid all the way back to England."

"Would you?" the twins smiled mischievously at their confused parents. Alvin stood back up with a look that told the beginnings of a migraine.

"Here's our proposition: we go back to Dad's house, pack our stuff and the _four _of us go camping."

"The _four_ of us?" Brittany exclaimed as if it was the most preposterous thing she'd heard.

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Nicole – and who's Natalie."

"Or... You do as we say and I take one of you back with me to London whether you like or not." Brittany said knowing deep in her heart, that she and Troy lost the battle.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"And what am I supposed to do for three days? Sit home and knit!"

Charlene yanked off her sunglasses as she heard a plane fly by overhead and watched Alvin pack a jeep with bags and other items.

"Honey, we're kinda in a sticky situation." Alvin tried to explain as Charlene's eyes widened to popping point as the words ran through her head.

"Sticky situation?" she repeated as Brittany approached the two looking very un-Brittany like. She was wearing a denim shirt over a pair of dark jeans and hiking boots compared to Brittany who was wearing another ill-colored dress.

"Excuse me, what is she doing here?" Charlene snapped glaring at Brittany who was carrying a backpack and ignoring her.

"See that's the part of the deal… the four of us, go together." Alvin smiled sheepishly jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Hello," Sharpay greeted her cheerily, "Are you alright?"

"Well, no, as a matter of fact, it isn't. I didn't realize you were going on this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it." Charlene said not daring to look at Brittany.

"I agree. The ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is a little weird..." Brittany nodded.

"Thank you," her rival smiled but was stopped cold when Brittany said,

"I absolutely insist that you come with us."

Both Alvin and Charlene gave her incredulous looks.

"Britt…" Troy said knowing that whatever Brittany was planning – it won't really end up well.

"No, honestly, Alvin I've messed up your entire week and this is the least I can do, really, please." Brittany said with her puppy dog look that Charlene didn't notice.

A little while later, Alvin was strapping another set of bags as Charlene came out wearing a tight black work-out gear. She haughtily walked to the jeep calculating every step to show Brittany what 'sexy' really meant.

"Dad, what's Charlene's doing here?" Nicole asked with a scowl.

"Your mother… invited her." Alvin explained exasperatedly.

"What?" Natalie cried out and scowled too, just like her twin.

"Be," Alvin looked at Natalie, "Nice," he said and looked at Nicole before climbing in the front seat of the jeep.

"Ok, all set? Have fun everyone." Brittany said with a smile as Alvin looked at her shocked, Charlene smiled smugly and the twins looked at each other both shocked.

"Britt, what're you doing?" Alvin asked knowing that somewhere, somehow, a plan was brewing in his ex-wife's head.

"I really think you and Charlene need some time alone before the big day," she explained.

"Mom! Come on, that's not the plan." Natalie protested from the backseat.

"Honestly, you'll have much more fun without me." Brittany smiled and Charlene suddenly felt all panicky.

"Look, if you're not going... I don't have to go... Trust me, I'm not exactly a big nature girl," she said with a high pitched nervous laugh.

"But this'll be your chance to really get to know the girls... Starting next week, they're half yours." Brittany said sweetly and smiled at Charlene who could only smile back. Alvin gave Brittany a mysterious grin as the twins sighed and sat down.

"Have fun all of you!" Brittany called out to the jeep and Simon and Jeanette went up beside her.

"Oh man, I would pay **big money** to see that woman climb a mountain," he said and shook his head and made both of the ladies laugh beside him.


End file.
